The Forgotten Princess
by xEvilAngel56x
Summary: Natsuki and the gang, go undercover as a band, to approach Shizuru. Will Natsuki kill Reito? Will her cover be blown? Will she finally get the answers she deserves? Chapter 9xx
1. The Asp Hole

Chapter 1

I do not own Mai Hime or any of the characters or songs but the story is minexxxxxxx

This is currently my second progressing story. Warning Shiznat/Natnao brief.

Emerald eyes shone gleamingly in the dark. As a blunette in her early twenties, stood in the centre of Japan city, Tokyo

She stood motionless in an alleyway, crouched down, with gun in hand observing the current mess of yet another victim. Blood, flesh and intestines rotted against the alley wall and dumpster. Even if this victim could be identified, the police would have a hard time trying.

Midnight long blue hair swerved slowly in a gust of wind, as she tried to hold onto her leather hat, which quite looked like the one Van Helson owned.

Van Helson, he was just a legend, a myth, going back centuries, in Natsaki's family tree. Even if his real name had been lost in the wars and battles, he was the one, who started the family tradition, of hunting and killing that was pretty much it, until a few decades ago it changed. Natsuki only wore the leather hat as a reminder of what people like him, and her done for a living.

Laughing quietly as she mocked in a sarcastic voice "to protect the innocent."

Sighing at another dead end, she flicked her hair and walked swiftly away with cloak in motion, to the gothic club at the end of the street that stood next to some shut down drug rehab centre, and drug dealer den. Knowing fully well there was a connection with that body, at the end of the street.

Proceeding inside she went unnoticed, as various people danced, pushed, barged and head banged to the heavy metal music. Red and white strobe lights flickered, causing time to almost come to a complete stop.

Glancing sideways several women wearing practically nothing swirled and danced in metal cages. Natsuki observed the club at the bar, while grabbing her hat and placing it on the counter.

A woman stared hungrily at Natsuki from behind the counter, with green piercing eyes and red hair. She ignored the men on the stools that drooled over her short red mini skirt, and boob tube. As she continued walking towards the blunette beauty before her, green eyes locked as Nao said "hey sexy fancy a drink?"

Natsuki smirked at the seductive tone, and simply smiled knowing she needed the information. "Sure babes, by the way name's Kuga" Natsuki said as she leaned over the bar counter whispering into the bartenders ear. Nao simply stood in shock, at the goddess before her, and then she said, "even if you don't want to be on a first name basis yet… mine pup is Nao."

Nao strolled away for a few seconds, to quickly return with two cocktails that contained strong liquor, several different types of fruits on sticks and bright coloured umbrellas.

Finding a dark corner to sit, Natsuki started the conversation and mentally noted to herself that the Asp Pit is one of the most popular clubs, in the West side of the city, owned by Reito Kanzaki.

Deep in thought Natsuki failed to realise that Nao scooted closer towards her on the red sofa, whispering, "want to dance?" Natsuki nodded as Nao pulled her to the dance floor.

Natsuki's black and silver Celtic cross swung back and forth with her black leather coat, as her, and Nao danced to the music. If you looked closer at the Krugar, now Kuga family heirloom that hung from Natsukis neck, it was embedded with an emerald green and ruby red gem stone, with a five-headed snake curled around the mid section, wrapped around a wolf.

With her eyes closed Nao moved in closer placing her hands on Natsukis waist, making their bodies sway at the same pace. Leather against leather, but Nao failed to realise the two semi automatic Desert Eagle MK19 handguns, which were engraved with a singular wolf head on each, strapped around Natsukis thighs.

Natsuki moved in closer towards Nao and quietly whispered "see you here tomorrow hot stuff, and I want a even closer dance if you get my meaning"? Nao shivered as she felt Natsuki slightly brush her hand against her thigh.

Natsuki was gone in several seconds. Rushing home to her rented flat, a few blocks away from the club, in the very early hours of the morning mentally thinking, who the hell is this Reito guy?

Unlocking the door to the slums of a flat, she ripped open a left over ramen box from the fridge, and squirted a dollop of mayonnaise on top. This could make a normal human being turn green at the contents, let alone eat the thick artery blocker, substance.

Slurping up an odd noodle she pinned a new name onto her wall.

Reito Kannzaki?

The name hung between torn newspaper articles, odd photographs, maps, file records and odd bits of paper.

She stared at the wall with her eyebrows arched in concentration trying to fit all the pieces of her puzzle together, to find the source of the vermin that always sprouted non-stop. Theses sort of people are called clangs in this part of town, and she was hunting down the sire to be exact, a high up individual with money, power and prestige, the hard job was finding him or her.

Getting a splitting headache at the very sight, she threw the now empty ramen box in the bin, in frustration.

She then grabbed a quick hot steamy shower. Letting the hot water run down her creamy smooth skin as she tried to relax. Then she finally called it a day and headed off to bed, but before snuggling down for a days sleep, she placed her two Desert Eagle Mk19s on the nearby nightstand, and slid her favourite, lucky black Aitor knife underneath her pillow.

Her bed was so worn out, that it played songs with the springs when you turned over, as the lazy ass landlord never replaced it.

Natsuki awoke at 10:30pm, at a very annoying beeping sound. Fumberling for the dread-full noise that awoke her, she finally clutched the alarm clock after several attempts, and threw it forcefully against the wall, smashing it into bits.

Groaning, Natsuki dragged herself out of her nice warm bed, slid into a torn black dress and gothic combat leather boots, which rode up to her knees. Not to mention she looked drop dead gorgeous but she could easily grab her handguns from beneath her dress if necessary clicking on the safety, and sliding her knife into her boot, she nodded at the mirror and turned around as quick at lightning, while throwing a silver dart. Which hit the torn piece of paper dead in the centre.

ASP HOLE?

Entering the club and heading straight to the dance floor, which dozens of men and several women, tried to dance near the sexy Goddess, who wasn't at all, shy to dance.

They only wanted to breath near her, or even gain her attention, but she closed her eyes and swayed her hips side to side, while she flayed her arms above her head, to the heavy soul booming music. Two hands soon slid onto her waist as this stranger pressed their breasts against her back, and their lower midsection against her ass as they directed her movements to the music with their very own. She smirked at a woman's voice, saying "well Kuga you sure know how to put on a show when you want to, but am I right in saying, you're even better stripping?"

Natsuki turned around and stared into forest green while saying "wouldn't you like to know Nao?"

As the song came to an end, Natsuki and Nao started to leave the floor, when an announcement of the famous Shizuru Viola rang throughout the club. Wolf whistles and yells echoed through the crowd, as the lights blackened out and a lonely spotlight lit the stage luminous pink and reds, which made the stage entrancing to watch, smoke sprayed into the dancing crowd and sparklers burst, spitting oranges and reds onto the front of the stage.

Tainted love by Marilyn Manson blasted through the speakers defining the frontiers and blocking out the squeals and cry's, as a women on a sacrifice slab covered in red and black rose petals slowly rose from beneath the stage, with her left leg high into the air while she massaged her thigh, making the rose buds flutter onto the floor.

The demonic hypnotic chestnut beauty, arouse from the table and petted her nearby back up dances wearing many outrageous bondage face toys, that varied to face masks, or simple leather outfits, revealing more skin than her very own one piece.

Walking slowly down the red carpet steps, her dancers of men and women worshipped her very body, as they attempted to reach out to feel her skin. To touch the very ground she walked on.

Piercing ruby red eyes stroked their backs, and she playfully glided her fingers up and down their bodies making them moan and groan, to then pull them close to her body, and only laugh, and push them away.

The song screeched to the last chorus of the song, and she seductively walked up to the front of the stage and held out her left hand while a pole slowly rose. Swirling and spinning, she slid her body up and down while she stared into the crowd, to finally lock eyes with sparkling emerald green, and the weird thing was she was certain she'd seen them before.

She quietly hissed at the red head behind, who was dancing with the unknown sexy woman who now nuzzled into her neck. She proceeded to the very end of the stage, to hold her hands out at arms length, to then be lifted down by her so called slaves.

She made her way through the crowd towards this innocent angel, who stood before her and her dancers, as they continued to grovel at her feet. They were also paid to push back the crowd of crazy fan girls, and boys who dared to try and touch her. Shizuru slowly slid her fingertips into Natsuki's hands and pull her close to her body, to then wrap her hands around her waist. Which made the older of the two blush, at the very close contact with this stunning woman, who wished to dance with her.

Shizuru smirked as Nao got pulled through the crowd, and the constant screams of fan girls and boys muffled out her yells and shouts.

Shizuru slowly but playfully slid her hands up and down her captures dress, as she stared into those familiar emerald eyes. Slowly feeling the hunger deep within, burning with lust and desire, her hands fell upon the two Desert Eagle MK19s.

Smirking she groped Natsukis ass, and slowly leaned in to kiss her neck, as she was caught up in the moment, she breathed in the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo, and her luxurious hot boiling blood. Her eyes slowly turned a shade darker, as ivory white fangs tickled her neck with the points. Only seconds away, to sink her teeth in Natsukis creamy white skin. Then a hard hand smacked forcefully against her cheek, leaving the star dancer traumatized for several seconds, which then slowly turned into a wide psychotic grin as she stared at Natsuki, who was by now, glaring her famous Kuga death piercing glare, and if looks could kill you would be dead ten times over by now.

Shizuru shouted out to Natsuki over the crowds, gasps and abuse "Ara that hurt, but I bet you know I like it rough?" A satisfied smirk grew upon Shizuru's face as she watched Natsuki blush, before she screamed "GO TO HELL BITCH!" and stormed off.

Shizuru could only bite her lip as she mentally whispered to herself, "I'm living hell right now, but don't worry my angel, I think ill just tease for now."

Next chapter is about Natsuki's past with her family, and how she slowly comes to realise there is something more to Shizuru? Feel free to review me, as it helps me a lotx


	2. Reliving the same nightmare

Authors note

For all of you who are a bit confused on how the story goes, so far Natsukis parents have been killed, and this chapter will explain that event, and I'm making Shizuru a mystery for the first few chapters, you'll find out about her life soon enough my dear readers. But anyway Natsuki is hunting a certain individual in Tokyo and she gets sidetracked as another person steps into the light but who?

Btw I do not own Mai Hime etc…

Chapter 2 Natsukis past

After that very interesting display back at the Asp Hole, Natsuki slammed her apartment door, grabbed her notepad and forcefully scribbled down…

Shizuru Viola?

Natsuki tore it and pinned it against the wall, staring at the paper almost waiting for it to catch fire she shrugged her shoulders and flopped onto her feather, soft welcoming bed. Staring at the moon through the broken blinds, she started to slowly drift off in a hazy sleep to a horrid vivid memory that happened when she then just turned five, eighteen years ago.

Flashback

The roaring fire crackled, while it spitted, odd bits of coal onto the cold stone floor. A Golden Retriever named Duran lay sprawled out on a worn down red rug, yawning in front of the intense heat of bright oranges and yellow depth maroons.

The quiet farm- house sat, on the edge of the village, at least a mile in all directions from any other house or civilian. It creaked and almost screamed, against the strong gales of winds, in the harsh winter months. A man who looked early in age, sat at the old farmhouse table who now currently drunk a warm succulent substance in a traditional family heirloom goblet, that was passed down through the ages, on his side. But don't get me wrong the body intensifying liquid he drank was not whisky or scotch, to keep his body warm, but it was the ever lasting substance that only the dead drank, everlasting life for the condemned, the cursed, they were the only ones drank the alexia substance. Unless you wanted to slowly turn mad and wither away.

Know one would actually guess that this middle age looking man, who smiled lovingly with a shade of very dark viridian eyes into his cup, had a very beautiful five- year old daughter who currently had his famous dazzling emerald eyes, but she also had his pure straight, almost blue hair as well.

His now currently, hung scruffily down to his eyes, as he kept brushing strands away with his index finger while he occasionally glanced sideways worryingly at the front door, into the dead of night.

A small child folded her arms in her thick blankets cuddle ling her scruffy tatted dog plush toy that her mother gave her for her last birthday, which too she named Duran. She pouted at her mother who watched in amusement, while she tapped her foot in aggravation at her daughter; until she shouted, "Fine you win!"

Kissing her forehead, and pulling the blunette pigtails, Natsuki scrunched up her forehead in disgust, at the wet sloppy kiss her mother Saeko gave her.

Her mother lit an old-fashioned nightlight lamp, so when you lit a candle in the centre and spun it, it revealed a bedtime story of various figures who danced around the room.

Natsuki smiled at the witch on a broomstick, who retreated from a pack of seven wolves in a line, and Natsukis favourite was the small wolf cub at the end trying to catch up.

Sadly Saeko stared at her only daughter at the door, before turning away and closing it.

She smiled warmly at her husband while she sat next to him, making Duran glance up and stroll over to sprawl tiredly over her feet. Masaru reached over to her hand, held it within his, and kissed her passionately on the lips before they both continued to stare at the front door, at their last moments in this cruel World, they soon was about to dispatch from, to the next life.

Lightning struck outside making Saeko jump, but she soon felt safer when her husband stood up and walked over to the front door squinting into the darkness, turning around and saying "see darling there's nothing ther…."

She screamed as she stared wide-eyed at a darkened figure with piercing golden eyes, stood at the front door. The hinges where now hanging off when the door burst open, making Masaru fall to the floor.

Duran howled as he leapt at the new intruder, snapping his sharp white teeth at the cloaked figure, he finally succeeded in sinking his sharp teeth into the intruders arm making large amounts of blood, pour out unwillingly from the captures arm.

Saeko wailed as a red piercing light flashed within the room, circling the figure as odd star designs and pentagrams danced around the walls and floor, this made Duran yelp and fall lifelessly onto the floor, wide eyed with fright, but the cold empty eyes where not of milky white but the dark colour of red, of blood. The cloaked figure smiled psychotically, while continuing forward towards her. Masaru saw was about to happen and ran in-font screaming, "hide in the bedroom!"

Plates and old pottery smashed onto the floor, as these two continued to struggle against one another, fists were hauled at one another faces, making both of them grunt as blood spattered and spat through the air.

Saeko leaned against the door hearing the struggle only in the other room, quickly she picked up Natsuki in her arms and pulled back a rug that slide across the floor, opening the trapped door she gently lifted down her precious daughter who worryingly said "mama what happening?"

"Shhhh…everything's going to be alright, just stay quiet and don't say anything, I love you so much Natsuki". Before passing down her dog plush toy Duran, she hurriedly wrapped a necklace from around her neck and onto the dog's, but Natsuki could only make out a cross, with a half red ruby and green emerald gem within the middle.

Slamming the trapdoor shut, and pulling the rug over the top she stood motionless in the room waiting.

The door was kicked in by the cloaked figure, as Saeko could just make out her husband dead, he lay in a pool of his own blood behind the figure.

Screaming in rage she charged at him with fist in action aiming at his face, dodging the oncoming blow, the figure done a full circle clockwise kick, which hit dead centre in Saekos back, she cried out in pain as she fell towards the floor.

Natsuki could only hold her breath as she stared up in the dark, through the cracks in the creaking floorboards while she hugged her teddy.

Panting exhaustedly on the floor Saeko rolled over on her back waiting for the finishing blow to join her husband, she closed her eyes while thinking of her husbands warm smile, and her daughter Natsuki, a few years ago while she watch her play with another family's child, her soon to be fiancé, chasing each other in tag around a cherry blossom tree, while their parents discussed Natsuki's future and their own child's arranged marriage, but it all changed too quickly for both family's. The Kuga's where forced into hiding.

She hardly heard the quick motion of a samurai sword, swipe through the air before it sliced through an artery in her neck making her die instantaneously.

The floorboards creaked as the figure slowly walked across the bedroom floor. Natsuki covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold back the wails and the slow salty wet, warm tears that now began to run down her cheeks, glancing up she chocked down a cry as blood slowly spattered onto her forehead.

The figure stopped in mid track and walked back listening intensely for several seconds. Which carried on for an eternity in Natsukis opinion, until finally leaving.

A smash was heard above Natsukis head, and fire quickly spread throughout the small cottage farmhouse. Crawling through the dirt and dust Natsuki continued to follow the newly dug out trench that lead outside, rats and a few odd mice ran past the determined child all too wanting to escape the fire, that now engulf the cottage.

Running through the storm of heavy rain, and leaving behind the memories and now deceased loved ones who burned to ash, she ran.

Every few seconds white flashes of lightning stuck, making the now vulnerable Natsuki stumble and slip into mud, reckoning her bedtime nightgown.

She soon stumbled head first down a hill ripping her cloths and grazing her arm against a tree, crying out as she hit the bottom, face first into a puddle.

Crawling to some shelter she found a small cave ahead, running towards it and collapsing from exhaust ant.

She hugged her knees and kept her teddy close to her chest, as she stared into the rain, but she failed to realise a small girl with bright orange hair and purple sharp cutting eyes staring at her with one hand stretched towards her. She too looked at least Natsukis age, or maybe even a year older.

Rubbing away a few odd tears she hesitantly stared at the hand considering weather or not to take it, when a warm welcoming reassuring voice said "Don't be scared Natsuki, my names Mai Tokiha."

End flashback

Natsuki gasped as she flayed her arms in mid air, panting for breath and feeling her clothes cling to her now very cold skin.

But with her continuous sweating, she forced herself to sit at the edge of the bed, with her face in her hands trying to maintain a normal heartbeat, but hers continued to beat continuously at that horrid nightmare that haunted her every so often. Glancing at the newly bought alarm clock it read, a little after 2.30am.

Grabbing a warm reassuring shower, she quickly changed and grabbed her hat, guns, knife and warm leather coat and continued down to the local bar to get pissed out of her skull, drink to forget, that was one of her mottoes.

Pushing open the squeaky wooden bar doors, where she and many others regulars visited, when they came across this part of town, Natsuki headed towards the bar.

Smoke lingered through the sparse crowded bar, and a few onlookers played pool as they stared curiously at the new figure who plump her sexy tight leather ass on a wooden stool and said "make it your strongest Chie".

A women wearing round glasses that hid her terracotta eyes, turned around to face Natsuki while rubbing a dirty glass mug with a cloth, from behind the counter.

She slid her fingers through her short boyish hair and said with her romp, charming smile "hard day Kuga? Oh by the way I think you would be interested to know there's a fella over there, who wants you to do a job for him, and he said drinks on him."

"Thanks Chie make it three bottles of saki then, and how's your girl Aoi? Last I heard you two just moved in together."

"Yep a few weeks ago, were doing great actually, how about you? I heard off a very angry, pissed off redhead, that you got a little too frisky with that famous Shizuru Viola down the Asp Hole."

Blushing Natsuki stuttered "id…iot who told you?"

"I got my resources."

Getting up while she clunked her three bottles together, she carried them to the far end table. Sitting opposite from the figure, she watched with one eyebrow arched, as he sloshed a glass of whisky with his left hand.

Glancing up blushing he slid an envelope across the table saying, "names Takeda and the first half of the money is in there, along with a photo of your target, that is if you except."

Staring around the bar that now seemed too quiet as if, the hard crowd of one -eyed jacks and toothless woman all waited for her reply. That if you dropped a knife, the World would implode on itself.

She hesitantly pulled open the envelope, and ruffled through a great wade of cash, nodding her head she then pulled out the photo of two figures and gasped saying "that…that's…"

I hope your enjoying The Forgotten Princess? As I am, thanks for the reviews.

Keep them coming, I love to hear your personal opinions, it helps.

In the next chapter Shizuru will be playing a great part in this assassination, as she helps Natsuki after she's attacked, hint a bit more Shiznatxxxxxxx


	3. Wear Wolf Assassination Part 1

Authors Note

Thanks for the reviews Krugern, pri815, hanazono, wthc, ALEXISSA2, Kikyo4ever and Gale and yes in the next couple of chaps I will reveal Natsukis fiancé, and keep your questions coming I love themxxx

Oh before I forget as the story progresses, I'm going to post on my drawings fan based only, in some of my favourite scenes hope you like themx

I do not own Mai Hime and if I did, hell I would be in it e.g. Mai Angel lolx hmmmm. I think I will draw that, me Shizuru and Natsuki in a Charlie Angel trio hehehe anyway back to the story…

Chapter 3 Wear Wolf Assassination Part 1

"_That's… that's_ …Nao? What the hell do you want with her?"

"Not her, the guy she's hugging, Tate Yuuichi, a known wear wolf in the area, and word has it around the underworld… (Drug dealers, clubs etc… not hell)… you can dispose of them"?

Whispering so none of the onlookers could actually hear Natsuki, she whispered…

"Yea I can, but I want something else in return, cause these bastards are damn hard, it takes more than one silver bullet I can tell you."

"Well Natsuki…"

"Kuga if you don't mind…"

"Nat…Kuga, enlighten me?"

"I want information…the Asp Hole, heard of it?"

"Pffft…that sleaze ball Reito Kannzakis club? Yea I know it, and him too, what do you wants to know"?

"Anything…all I found out, that Reito owns the club, and what I can make out he never shows an appearance, and there's a very famous erotic dancer who ENT got a problem with personal space, if you get my meaning? But I got a hell of an itchy feeling its someone from there, slashing up those bodies."

"Well…that Kannzaki, owns several other businesses the Asp Hole for example, Kannzakis P.L.C (firearms), that new one…what was it…oh that First District that does Sci-fi… experimental engineering or something, Kannzakis . and the Sin bin." He said while counting them off one by one on his fingers.

"Oh and one last thing Kuga there's something about Nao you should know…"

Nodding, Natsuki smirked and said, "Where can I find him?"…

Entering the very familiar club of heart thumping music that now played (make me bad by Korn). The same blinding strobe lights flickered on and off, as Natsuki made her way to the bar, tapping her fingertips on the scratched surface she glanced up and down, but to her surprise in the third night of coming here there was no Nao. Using a hand gesture towards a young looking woman with blond hair that hung down to her shoulders, she beamed a smile at Natsuki with her widened green eyes she shouted over the music "YES? …WHAT WILL IT BE?"

"Actually I was wondering where's Nao tonight"?

"WHAT? …Oh she's in the back, head down that corridor and it's the second to your left."

Squeezing past, the gothic looking punks and emos, who stared at her with their blackened eyes and nose rings?

Natsuki finally found the long corridor. Staring in amazement at the stairs that twirled up to the next level, she curiously glanced up the never -ending stairs.

But her sensitive ears picked up a thudding sound, maybe someone hitting a wall? Which then soon followed, by shouts?

Creeping down the darkened green carpet corridor, posters hung from the egg white walls of outrageous names with slogans of dancers like, Evil Angel "_Hey sexy" (_my__catch phrase_) _and Sexy Ersten, "_hey hun wanna good time". _Snorting, she swore they followed her with their eyes. But she shook off the feeling and continued to the second door to her right, pressing her ear against the black door with a gold star with a very small title, but it was too dark to make out. Her heartbeat thudded in her chest while she concentrated, listening.

A very pathetic, worried voice whimpered "I …ssswear… it wont happen aagain."

Natsuki flinched as she heard another thump, trying to make up her mind weather to barge in or not, she hesitantly turned the doorknob, and it slowly creaked open, but to her luck the two figures did not hear her. Using one of her emerald eyes she peeked through the side, letting the light from the hallway loom over the two.

A woman with chestnut brown hair currently had a hand tightened around another's throat against the far wall high above her head, the oversized mirror on the side wall surrounded by bright light bulbs, and many signed autographs briefly caught their reflection.

Feeling a bit more curious Natsuki leaned in further trying to make out their features, squinting at the two. But CREAK… she stepped too far, gasping she saw nothing more than hypnotic ruby, and worried forest green, not daring to look another second she bolted down the end of the corridor to Nao's room, but too her luck she turned the doorknob and it remained locked, glancing around for anything to hid behind, her eyes lit up as she ran to the opposite wall, a slight curve around the corner. Just maybe, maybe it was just deep enough, holding her stomach in and standing on her tiptoes, she breathed heavily, knowing she was going to be caught for interrupting their argument. Her heart beated faster within her chest and her ears strained for any sound of movement, but her ears could only pick up the inhuman soft footsteps, gliding towards her as if, the figure could walk on air, while they slowly make their way down the corridor.

She held her breath not daring to breath.

Worried emerald orbs darted side to side for a figure, and her heart almost stopped as she heard soft fluttering breaths, very near.

Then a voice echoed down the long corridor "SHIZURU your on in five!"

A voice mumbled "Ara ara" and she continued down the other way, Natsuki smirked at the dimming footsteps.

Then her eyes caught sight of her target she saw an angry red head storming past, jingling her keys frustratingly as she fiddled with the lock while scolding and muttering, as she laughed and said, "Who the hell does she think she is? Stupid bitch… she paused for a couple of seconds and continued… telling me to stay away from that pup hah, she's not my boss I'll be screaming at Takeda later to beat some sense into her."

Slamming the door shut Natsuki arched her eyebrows Takeda? Moving forward she took off the safety on her two Desert Eagles; and kicked open the door, while pointing it in various corners of the room, no sound or movement within the room, now feeling very confused as Nao just stepped in several moments ago, she kept her senses on full alert, as she knew Nao was lingering somewhere in the room?

Calling out "Nao where are you? I need to talk…where can I find Tate Yuuichi?" But nothing, feeling really annoyed she yelled "NAO STOP PLAYING FUCKING HIDE AND SEEK WHERE'S TATE"?

A shrill laughter echoed the small room in all directions, bouncing off the four walls.

Glancing around while she steadied her guns on the left side -wall, and forwards, a shadowy figure moved at an incredible, speed inches away from her face.

**BANG**

The gunshot__scattered plaster and small crumbles of the brickwork though the air, listening intensely a husky voice whispered into her left ear…

"Aren't we a bit head on tonight, Natsuki?"

Aiming her guns to her left and pulling the trigger.

**BANG, BANG **the flashes of white flashed, lighting up the darkened one window room.

Even if it was merely several seconds, Natsuki turned a fast 180 degrees at the shadow to her right and **BANG…**

Smoke lingered as Nao fell back, mouth wide open in shock as she hit the far wall. She slid down slowly laughing, while coughing up blood.

Natsuki reloaded her ammo, letting the empty card rages fall to the floor she clicked in her new ammo clips and pulled back, then she continued pointing them at Nao.

Walking slowly over the empty card rages, Nao spat blood at her and said, "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"This will."

Aiming the gun at Nao leg she fired, **BANG.**

Screaming out in pain Nao squealed "What's. wha.. In that thing arggg!"

"Just something I invented sunlight definition rays mixed with holy water, it slowly enters your body… and it burns you inside out, but don't worry for now… that is. It take a couple of more of these babies, to actually kill you, now where's Tate?"

"Fuck off I'm not telling you!"

"Bad move" crunch, Natsuki used her leather heavy metal soled boot directly on the newly open wound. Screaming out, Natsuki grabbed her red hair and slammed her head into the wall, and repeated "don't make me ask again, cause I wont be so nice next time where's Tate?"

"Fine… he's… hiding down at the… Sin Bin!"

Footsteps and shouts in the corridor echoed behind Natsuki of "YOU GUYS GO BACK, PHONE THE POLICE I'LL CHECK IT OUT!"

Glancing behind was a bad idea, as Nao leapt at Natsuki, pushing her backwards into the mirror smashing it as her back hit it forcefully, glass pieces shattered and cracked.

Staring straight at Nao her eyes slowly turned a horrid black, and a metal glove emerged onto her hand, slowly licking it upwards a gigantic terrifying oversized spider, loomed over Natsukis head. Pointing at Natsuki with it sharp glistening blade it forcefully slammed an arm in Natsukis direction.

Dodging Natsuki stumbled to the side just rolling out of the way, as the spider and wall collided, leaving smoke trails and a very large hole in the wall, not wasting any time she fired at the creature, but it was no use, as it bounced off the metal armoured skin creating sparks.

A second attack came quickly, swiping fast at Natsukis torso. She wasn't lucky a second time. Gasping, as the wind was knocked out of her, without anytime to scream her skin torn open, letting blood spatter through the air, and onto the floor she fell forcefully a second time sideways into a locker, to only stare at Nao's form while letting her shrill laughter enter her eardrums. Her eyes became unfocused and hazy, while she could just make out another figure, which sent a punch in Naos direction.

_SMASH__**.**_

Only one darkened outline figure remained, walking softly towards her, but her world became darker and her body became cold, fighting to stay conscious was useless. Her eyes blurred and every thing became dark.

Slowly lifting her head off the soft feather pillow, she cupped her forehead with two hands as it span, and groaned in agony.

Slowly opining her eyes while rubbing her temples she worryingly looked around the unknown bedroom, to an expensive looking modern room, a simple open wardrobe that stood next to a flat screen computer and a pink lip luminous light that lit the sidewall.

Sitting up in a more comfortable position, the bed sheets slowly curved around her waist, yelping and falling out of bed she realised she was completely naked except for the bandages around her stomach, arm and leg. Gathering the sheets, around her exposed body she awkwardly attempted to walk towards the door, but her wounds reopened, as it tore. Scarlet red blood soon started to weep through the bandages and onto the clean white sheets.

Falling sideways against her will onto the nightstand, she attempted to grab and claw onto an object to keep her steady, but the closest thing she reached out for was a small desk lamp, trying to clutch at it in mid flight she failed, making it fall and smash onto the floor.

The door suddenly burst open and her eyes slowly made their way up creamy long slender legs, to crimson ruby, that now stared down at her, and a honey sweet heavenly that said "Ara?"

Well keep those reviews comingxx I finally managed to get a little more ShizNat in. Sorry it's slow, but this chapter is in two parts. The next chapter is a confrontation with Tate in the Sin Bin and WTH is going on lol till next time:)xxx


	4. Werewolf Assassination Part 2

**Authors Note**

**Thank you all **

**Krugern -glad you liked, how she woke up: D**

**Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ- there will be more ****ShizNat****, especially in this chapterxxx**

**Bleeding Hopes- yes a cliff hanger and to the next chapter lolzxx**

**BrokenxSky- May I ask who doesn't like dark? Hehehe**

**Hanazono- Bet you loved that fight, yay for ShizNat anyway….**

**A-Fragment-Of-Reality- I'm glad you enjoyed the gothic scene, and in my opinion I think it was sad writing about Natsukis past, but come on it won't be dramatic if I didn't lolx **

**Before I forget this chapter clears up more of your questions **

**And enjoy**

**My first drawing of Natsuki, based on Reliving the same Nightmare Chapter two in the cave inspired by, Sunrise inc.Reliving the same nightmare**

**Last bit I swear Disclaimer I do not own Mai Hime or Mai Otome, Mai Otome Zwei, Mai Otome 0 or Mai Destiny and please Sunrise produce the Manga or AnimeXD**

Xxxxxx

Werewolf Assassination Part 2

Chapter 4

Panicking Shizuru crouched down to Natsuki, and in the process made her very short lilac silk dressing gown with a five headed snake crest on the back untie. It spread apart to either side of her legs revealing her matching frilly black bra and thong designed with various flowers.

Mentally thinking she was glad and fairly disappointed, she wasn't in her bathrobe towel before she came to Natsukis aid, but Shizuru simply smirked at the thought, but it was even better in her opinion to see Natsuki in one of the most seductive positions ever, and in nothing more than a bed sheet Ara? Fanning herself with her hand she glanced around the bedroom just encase for any hidden intruders. Even if it was a windowless apartment, someone could still brake in, trying to harm her Natsuki.

**What her Natsuki?**Shaking her head, she gasped while remembering why she was here…

"Natsuki!"

Downstairs in the bathroom she heard a terrifying crash in her bedroom, and she left the shower unintended, with only one horrid thought on her mind, or more like a certain individual "Natsuki!"and before she knew it she had, had darted out of the bathroom and ran up the glass clear stairs two at a time, to find her beloved mysterious guest Natsuki, sprawled out on the floor wrapped poorly in a blood soaked bed sheet.

Gently she cupped Natsukis legs with her right arm and her back with the left, and gently guided her to the bed, carefully avoiding the newly smashed light bulb, on the floor, as she was bare foot.

Natsuki now groaned in pain at the continuous stab like sensation in her stomach and her limbs, especially her now, newly bruised arm that ached from those continuous blows. Feeling the urge to vomit, or pass out, she tilted her head to the warm body that comforted her, but she couldn't hear the quiet gasp form Shizuru, who gently tightened her grip while she placed her on the soft feather mattress.

Grinding her teeth together, and throwing her head back trying to hold back the scream of agonizing pain, she closed her eyes and thought **"No not again" **but she burst her tear emerald eyes open, to cry, already hating herself for crying over a small flesh wound, surely she's been in worse situations, with worse cuts and scars? But her eyes watered and blurred, and once again it became dark, as she stared into those crimson red eyes, that stared back with worry and adoration.

Shizuru snatched the bandages from the nearby nightstand, and slowly unwrapped the blood soaked bandages around Natsuki torso, that covered her breasts and back, while she held Natsukis unconscious form up with one hand, she began the process to unwrap the crimson red bandages from around her breasts and stomach.

Carefully her eyes scanned the damaged area of the freshly torn wound, she previously stitched up merely hours ago after that blood boiling memory, between Natsuki and Nao.

Xxxxxxxx

Flashback

Ruby eyes watched from afar, to confirm she did see emerald green, and luxurious long blue locks between the door, after she was rudely disturbed between her and Naos discussion as she was just settling the matter of her relationship with Natsuki, and she didn't like it at all that Nao had her grubby, vixen hands massaging her thighs while she nuzzled her neck in the process, and she hissed as Nao said

" Well sorry Viola but that stray dog, does get around a bit eh? Man she was pretty rough last night, and I'm still hurting from all the…pleasure." Laughing that sarcastic shriek laugh, Shizuru could not flick off the thought of her touching her angel, and before she knew it, a greater uncontrollable strength took control of her body and gripped Nao's throat and pinned her against the wall.

Now the famous Shizuru Viola was not the elegant, masked, perfect respected number one individual, and some would even say perfect, pure, perfection but know one is perfect.

Currently her ruby eyes seemed darker, almost like a blazing fire burned within the middle, with rage.

This greater strength was far greater than Nao's power, so she kicked her feet and grips the death crushing hand clawing for oxygen.

Shizuru squeezed tighter and demanded "if you lay a finger, or even step an inch towards her, I will personally see to it, that you get a stake through your unloving shrivelled black heart understand?"

" I…ssswear…it wont happen aagain." 

But her eyes turned at the very load creak of the door, and she briefly caught sight of a figure, no it couldn't be her mysterious person?

She let go of her prisoner and darted out of the door to look to her left, then right to the empty deserted corridor. Not feeling complete satisfied she strolled down carefully towards the end of the corridor, tiptoeing. But before she could even turn her head around the slight dip, a voice echoed down the corridor **"Shizuru your on in five." **

Feeling really disappointed and mumber-ling

"Ara, ara…" she walked away and hid around the corner, waiting patiently for at least a minute to only see Nao unlock her door.

She frowned, but it quickly turned into a cherished smile without her knowledge when she saw her.

She watched the familiar stranger who caught her eye two days ago.

Laughing quietly she saw Natsuki, with a very confused expression that looked extremely cute, which made her stomach summersault, at that scowl.

Finally deciding to follow she too made her way towards Naos room.

She listened at the door, to the sound of gunshots and the smashing of glass.

She ran down the corridor, making her footsteps echo down the narrow long corridor and shouted "YOU GUYS GO BACK, PHONE THE POLICE I'LL CHECK IT OUT!"

She just made it back to see her angel covered in blood, against a locker, not thinking of the situation she leapt at Nao with fist in motion and

**Smash**

Nao fell backwards out of the window, and with no time to check to see if she survived the fall she gently grabbed Natsuki, and felt slightly confused while she held her close, could it be she was protecting her, or she felt responsible for her injuries or did it just feel right, to be in this position, with Natsuki in her arms?

But they made their escape up the fire escape, out of the window, to continue down the other side, to escape and speed off towards her hideout in her red Porsche.

Shizuru knew there was a connection between her and Natsuki, but it confirmed her true feelings, when she felt Natsukis heart beat against her breast, it just felt right.

All of her emotions burned through her veins, and bubbled and squirmed inside her, a mixed mixture, of worry? Devastation? Hate? Anger? Or was it simply love?

End of flashback

Xxxxxxx

She currently stitched her flesh, with a semi circle slash wound, carefully, sowing the skin into place.

Powerless, she could only bite her bottom lip, which made her scarlet blood unwillingly drip down her chin as her hands briefly brushed Natsukis soft succulent breasts. Which made electrical currents shoot through her fingers, as she continued her work to rewrap the new bandages.

But before she could let her hands wander and explore the creamy white flesh, her nose caught the sweet scent of the intoxicating liquid on her hands, with no control she quickly and very selfishly licked her hands clean and sucked her index finger, shuddering and whimpering at the pleasurable addictive drug, and nothing even compared to the new sweet taste, of Natsukis almost strawberry like bl….

But before she could continue that disturbing thought, she was knocked out of her trance, to a very irritating sound. A continuing thumping sound that caught her attention, feeling slightly ashamed of what happened merely moments ago Shizuru glanced back at the now soft fluttering breaths of her sleeping beauty Natsuki.

Chuckling quietly as she slowly shut the door, but not all the way as she didn't want to see the fire-breathing dragon awake and scream the apartment down.

Placing on her well-trained mask, that she perfected for years, she gracefully opened her apartment front door, to oh no.

"WHERE THE WELL IS THAT BUBUZUKE WOMAN?!"

A blond haired, violet eyed fierce woman barged past the smiling Shizuru into her apartment, and a nerd like woman followed closely behind pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose saying, "Hell Haruka."

"That's what I said."

"Ara?"

"Eh don't ara me Viola, WHY THE HELLWASENT YOU DOWN THE ASS HOLE earlier tonight!?"

"I think you mean Asp Hole Haruka."

"WHAT?"

"Ara how about a cup of tea to calm ourselves Miss Armitage, Miss Chrysant ne?"

"I DON'T WANT TEA you crazy bubuzuke woman, I simply refuse."

Now an apologetic Yukino, sat awkwardly with a cup of green-based taste, mixed with her current crimson red liquid. Sitting opposite a sighing, Shizuru who slowly sipped hers, and a very aggravated arched eye browed Haruka who tapped her foot, as she stared at Shizuru, until she jumped up and yelled

"WHATS GOING ON? REITO IS PANIKING AND LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU, AND HERE YOU ARE DRINKNING WEE!"

"Tea Haruka"

"That's WHAT I said."

"Sorry to have worried all of you, but I felt a little under the weather, and simply felt like staying by myself for awhile, you can inform Mr Kannzaki that I will be returning soon and I will be taking the week off."

Sipping her tea without once glancing in Harukas direction, Haruka said

"Eh? He's your fiancé"

"Ara, we have been engaged for nearly eighteen years I would have at least have thought you Haruka, have figured that out by now hopefully?"

Twitching her right eyebrow she crossed her arms and yelled "YES AND TO PROVE I KNEW IT, I'LL GO AND INFORM HIM NOW!"

Storming out of the apartment Yukino bowed her head and followed quickly to their destination a few miles outside of Tokyo to Reito Kanzakis home.

Hearing the door slam she glanced up the stairs and sighed as she got up, and finally had her shower.

**Xxxxxxx**

Natsuki shot up and cringed at her wound, but she pulled down the covers to examine a nicely sown stitch, which was plastered in an unknown cream, that actually kept it cool. Slowly getting up, her eyes caught sight of a black tank top and black jeans that were folded nicely at the end of the bed.

She carefully changed and opened the bedroom door placing a hand on the smooth cream coloured wall she hesitantly made her way down the glass stairs, scanning the large spacious apartment for any movement.

Not seeing any, as her bare feet spread flat on the red maroon carpet, she made her way towards the far end wall, to a very large family portrait, that hung over the flat screen television, of a smiling family.

A middle aged looking man with grey hair, stared with familiar red scarlet eyes, in a very expensive looking black suit, he currently had an arm around a very beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes that stood out against her long chestnut brown hair, she wore a very dazzling blue sapphire dress, and a white soft looking fur scarf hung from her neck. But Natsukis insides burned as she warmly smiled at Shizuru, in the front, who elegantly sat on a chair with her leg crossed and her arms nicely sat on her lap, which showed off her creamy slender long legs in her angelic lilac summer dress.

She pulled her eyes away form those hypnotic crimson eyes, to briefly catch sight in the light her mother's right hand. Moving closer and squinting at her right hand that held onto her fur scarf, was a black glamorous ring, but it was too small to actually see the full detail. Being completely lost in her own World, she jumped as a warm breath of air blew into her ear.

Wiping her head around she saw low and behold Shizuru, with her hands held behind her back on her tiptoes, with a very faint blush on her rosy cheeks and a nervous smile as she stared at Natsuki.

Natsuki now used her death piercing glare towards Shizuru, but sadly it had no effect what so ever, as Shizuru simply giggled and said "Ara Is it I'm that attractive, your trying to picture me without my clothes Nat-suk-i?"

Blushing a very deep red and stuttering "."

She lazily slump down on the only cream sofa, to feel another sit besides her, sighing she glanced at the clock to read 6'25Pm. Staring at the large clock, she said, "How long have I actually been out of it?"

"Ara… three days Nat-suk-I"

"What?"

"Ara Natsuki must have not heard me, I said three da…"

"I know that, arg… I got work to do." Scanning her surroundings she couldn't see her guns, knife or any of her possessions on the kitchen counter, or on the coffee table, or anywhere. But she slowly glanced to the side of her to a suspicious, smiling Shizuru who pretended to un-crease an invisible crease, on her tight corset as she tried to avoid Natsukis eyes.

Twitching her nose she sweetly asked as best as she could, seeing that this Viola woman had taken care of her, and so far didn't ask any questions about how she got in that bloodied massacre mess, "may I ask where are my guns knife and I.D.?"

Looking up she shot a smile and said "Ara their locked up in my safe, I truly don't like having weapons under my roof k? And may I ask why were you carrying them on you?"

"Ummm…self defence… yea…see you never know when someone is going to attack you? And how do you know my first name Natsuki? Because all I can remember…. Is I didn't tell you it"

"Ah that is easy my Nat-suk-I it was on you I.D. card and my eyes accidentally read it, when it fell out of your very tight leather pants, when I had to bandage you up, even if it is fake sweetie" she said as she threw it at a mouth wide Natsuki, while fanning her face with the other hand.

Blushing a very deep red she said "baka" when she caught it and stared at the fake numbers of various codes on the back, she laughed nervously while she rubbed the back of her neck red faced, and said "Well my date of birth, and blood type is correct"

**Kuga**

**San Natsuki Kuga**

**15/08/85**

**Blood Type: B**

**Address: United Kingdom **

Hearing the only sound of the ticking clock as she purposely avoided those piercing crimson ruby red eyes that stared at her.

Natsuki sighed and said, "look Viola thanks for saving my life and helping me out and all of that shit, but I can look after myself. Now I want my guns, and I'll leave you be"

Getting up and heading towards the door to find her boots, but two strong arms wrapped their selves around her waist, and tightened when she tried to drag the extra weight across the floor. Feeling very frustrated she breathed in then out while she slowly counted to ten. She had to thanks Mi again for teaching her this manoeuvre for her many sudden out bursts, between training, or her simple teasing remarks but that was another story.

"Viola can you let go?"

"No"

"What do you mean no? Let go"

Giggling, Shizuru took one deep breath and said "ara only if you call me Shizuru."

"Arg fine…Shizuru can you let go?"

"No"

"WHAT! I agreed to call you Shizuru see Shizuru?"

"Ara but you didn't say please"

"Please can you let go?"

"Yes Nat-suk-I"

"Stop saying my name like that it's creepy"

"Yes Natsuki Chan"

"Arg don't say _Chan _either its justBAKA I'm leaving"

When she finally managed to push off the clinging Shizuru, her phone rang, echoing around the spacious apartment to "I kissed a girl and I liked it"

Blushing she ventured out around the apartment, looking behind her she made her way quickly towards the sofa to throw the maroon pillows behind her which hit squarely between Shizurus eyes. Finally finding it, and not bothering asking the question why was it down the side of the sofa? She answered to the mysterious number

"Kuga"

Xxxxxx

Thank you all for the reviews, and the next chapter wont be up until at least the 16th of December, exams and all that. But Natsuki will finally meet Tate in the next one and it ent prettyx


	5. Art based drawing soz it dident come upx

OK sorry about this it seems that my picture fan based art, didn't come up so here you goxxx

xEvilAngel56x's Gallery on deviant art if it does not come up happy reading


	6. Reunions

Authors Note

Hey I'm back and my exams are officially over there were 13. 13!

But thank you for all for my reviews, and please continue to review me, I love them even the bad ones, it's the inspiration for me to continue writing.

This chapter contains more Shiznat btw as they enter the Sin bin and Natsuki slowly finds out how this werewolf Tate, links in to all of this.

You know the drill I do not own Mai Hime etc…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5/Reunions

"Kuga"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"EH? Who the hell is this?"

"TAKEDA. You had one job and you cant even get that right, and I said to kill that bitch Nao!"

"Actually, you said to do it if she got in my way to be exact, and well…I wasn't prepared"

"WHAT? I told you she was a class C bloody vampire who means animal transfiguration and hers is a FUCKING SPIDER, WHATS NOT TO GET? Now we got the cleaners trying to cover up your mess, DAMN THAT KANNZAK! Just do it tonight, it's the last full moon, he leaves town when it hits dawn… and don't mess it up otherwise I'll have to get someone else to do it, but Kuga…good luck"

Click

Finally, she sighed and looked over at Shizuru who was pretending she wasn't listening to the conversation, as she looked at the portrait above the flat screen television.

Natsuki slipped the cell phone within her back jean pocket, and said "Shizuru thank you for all of your help, but I got some business to attend to, and its got to be tonight so…no keep my lucky knife you may need it more than me anyway, so… I'll see you around"

As Natsuki started to limp her way towards the door and pull on her leather boots, Shizuru walked her way towards Natsuki and put a hand on the apartment door, as Natsuki attempted to open it, it shut and Shizuru placed a reassuring hand on Natsuki shoulder and said, "I'm coming with you… I could be more help, than you could possibly imagine. Just don't sacrifice yourself for me, I'm not worth it"

Silence surrounded the two as Natsuki stared unsure towards Shizuru offer, but she fought with her mind that Shizuru could help her, until she finally said

"Thank you Shizuru. Come on lets head to my apartment first, I need to gather up some…um…supplies you can hang out if you like?"

"Sure I would like that very much my Nat-suk-I but…oh wait…"

Fiddling within her back pocket she slide out a black averter knife and handed it to Natsuki and said "I got your guns though, there strapped at my ankles but I'll help you as a friend '_and so much more my Natsuki'_ but strictly under one condition, no questions about my personal life… because there's so much more than the eye can actually see, underneath the created perfected mask of a life I live, and I'm not ready to share it with you yet that is… so are we clear… partner?"

Natsuki looked up and down and thought _'who the hell is she?' _but nodded and stuck out her hand.

She did need help, even if she was injured no way she could defend herself against any more attacks especially against a werewolf, so she replied with a smirk on her face " fine, partner"

Xxxxxxxxx

Shizuru drove them towards Natsuki apartment and she creaked open the door that led down a dark alleyway next to a sewer drain and a flickering light above the door, and Natsuki whispered as the door creaked open to the deserted dark stairs, "give me a gun"

Shizuru handed over the desert eagle gun and too she clicked off the safety, as they crept up the deserted stairs while she stayed behind Natsuki she kept her eyes open, for any sudden movement. Even with her fantastic eyesight and her very sensitive hearing, she could still be crept up on, by more powerful beings.

So they continued to pass the empty apartment rooms, and Shizuru pointed her gun behind her, as Natsuki breathed heavily at the end of the hallway at her door, that had been kicked open, and she nodded at Shizuru instructing her to get ready, and then they burst through the door.

Natsuki kicked open the remaining door pieces and ran in pointing her gun towards her right, covering that side of the room, and Shizuru had hers cross-fired behind Natsuki.

But the apartment was a mess even with her usual living habits. But all the furniture was knocked over, and paper of old cut outs in newspapers, lay scattered upon the floor amongst old photographs.

Natsuki said "well they searched the place, and it looks like they haven't found anything of use of my whereabouts, but I cant stay here any longer, we'll burn it after I gather some things, just feel free to hang out"

Entering her bedroom and banning the floor with her fist until she heard a echoing like sound, she then stuck a finger within the floor and pulled the floorboard up, to reveal many different weapons varying to shotguns, crossbows, and throwing stars.

Grabbing a black cross -bow and loading it with a pure silver metal arrow, she placed the strap around her shoulder and placed at least six arrows within her boot. Bending even further within her secret stash of weaponry, that she happily been collecting and storing for the past few months in town that she got off a truck, she chucked out several metal throwing stars, and finally a shotgun, this particular shotgun was one that got her out of some tricky situations before, and now it could always come in handy, so she called "Shizuru"

Shizuru entered whilst blinking several times and said, "Yes Natsuki are we going hunting of some sort?"

"…You can say that, but Shizuru I know your interested on what I do for a living, and I cant keep hiding it from you, especially now it could be life threatening I mean you could get hurt, and I couldn't bare for that to happen seeing… _'That I really like you'… _that you saved my life, so here it goes… I'm a hunter…I kill people, or more along the lines of supernatural beings…such as werewolves, ghosts on occasions… and even vampires from time to time…but it keeps me going. I never really wanted to head in this direction but since after my parents died and a family of my parents took me in, they trained me for now, saying it was my destiny, but they were very secretive, I never really talked about what happened and they never asked, I became friends with their daughter Mai but… I haven't seen her… in a long time since I left…but I know you can never believe me so…"

"Natsuki? Natsuki, look at me" placing her finger on Natsukis chin and gently lifting it, so she could gaze within her eyes. Shizuru smiled and quietly said, "I believe you Natsuki…I know about the different classes of vampires, and the different supernatural beings that walk upon this Earth, but please…don't ever think that I wouldn't believe you"

Natsuki looked to the side to cover up the fact she was crying slightly, but sniffed and shook her head and said "fine, but were running out of time so pick what you want"

Shizuru gazed down and said, " I 'll have the shotgun and the throwing stars seeing that I specialize in them… and many others"

Loading it and pointing it she nodded and said, "so…shall we dispatch Nat-suk-I?"

Natsuki grabbed her favourite hat then pulled on her leather coat, and finally struck a match in the centre of the room, while she gazed at the burning wood, until she sighed and flicked it towards the floor.

Slowly the apartment fire began to spread and Natsuki turned quickly on her heels and ran down the stairs towards Shizuru, who sat ready in her car, Natsuki opened the door and took one last look at her apartment, as Shizuru speed off to the other side of town, to their target Tate Yuuichi.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Checking her watch it was already 9.30pm mumbling "shit" as they stepped out of the car Natsuki informed Shizuru they would walk a couple of blocks, to not raise suspicion.

As they both walked in a comfortable silence Natsuki could already hear the thumping music that drifted out towards the door at the front of the entrance.

Pushing Shizuru back with one hand and slowly she poked her head out from around the corner and observed the entrance, taking in any possible delays such as in this case, the two very large bouncers who was searching the men and few woman, of weapons and illegal substances before letting them enter.

Glancing her eyes back and forth while she quickly calculated her chance of not being seen as she took out the bouncers without causing any harm to the civilians, but there was no way in until she heard a slight cough, turning around and staring at Shizuru, she pointed towards the back entrance at a singular man who currently had his back turned while he smoked a cigarette. Before she ran down she whispered, "Ok…you cover me of any distractions I'll take him out"

Both sets of feet echoed down the alleyway as there boots connected with the concrete floor with there heels, and there figures inlarged against the wall, and their boots made the water puddles splash around them.

But the distracted oblivions man, didn't know what hit him until he said "what tha..." and Natsuki turned his head and caught him her arms, as he fell unconscious, then she dragged him across the alleyway towards the nearby dumpster, and with Shizurus help they threw him within it, and continued to make there way inside slowly they approached the back entrance and Natsuki entered with Shizuru behind.

Slowly they walked down a short corridor, and Natsuki thought '_most likely the back of_ _the stage with all the cardboard cut outs, and pink florescence lights_' and then suddenly Shizuru grabbed the startled Natsuki by her shoulders and spun her around.

So now she had her back facing towards the empty corridor, and before she knew it her lips were forcefully pushed up against Shizurus, and Shizuru cupped her leg around Natsukis waist. Which made Natsuki moan quietly, at the quick stunt she pulled, and the overpowering intoxicating raspberry flavoured lip gloss that was welcomed by Natsukis taste buds, and then if an overpowering, uncontrollable hunger took over her puppet of her body, was forced by a puppet master to do as it wishes, set free a frenzying beast, which she couldn't hold back within, due to the fact she was being teased so easily by Shizuru. So she pressed harder against Shizurus lips that hypnotically controlled her body movements.

Getting more involved at the pleasurable taste, that welcomed her in a trance, she was begging for more as she forcefully pushed her tongue against Shizurus mouth, waiting for entry this sudden change within Natsuki made Shizuru cry out a whimpering moan against the dominating Natsuki, who searched savagely around Shizurus mouth and let her tongue explore and feel around her pointed teeth.

Completely lost in the moment, of the sudden stunt Shizuru just pulled, Natsuki just about heard a pair of footsteps go past, and a man wolf whistling their way, as he shouted "GET A ROOM!"

Pulling back, Natsuki stared petrified at the hurt looking Shizuru. Then she looked at her hands whilst she panted for breath.

Shizuru stepped closer and placed a hand upon Natsuki cheek, and quietly hushed her as she hugged her and whispered into her ear "shhhhhh…it's ok…its ok"

Natsuki pushed Shizuru away and stared angrily at those welcoming ruby red eyes that now were filled with tears as Natsuki spat in her direction through gritted teeth, while she said "stay away from me"

Now slowly crying Shizuru stepped closer towards the retreating Natsuki that stepped away, until she hit a cardboard cut out. With know where to go, her emerald eyes darted for an escape.

Trapped, as Shizuru emerged closer to the cornered animal, Natsuki refused to her pleads as she cried "Natsuki…pllllease…just listen…to me"

Natsuki pushed past her, and darted towards the club down the corridor as she continued to push past several people; panickly she had to get away from, that Shizuru. '_God what the hell was that, was it me? Her? She could have been hurt, I couldn't control that…that beast… I got to get away from her. Pull yourself together Natsuki, find Tate'_

The cross bow was now neatly tucked behind her clock. Hiding it from the eyes of the public, you could only see it if you really paid close attention and she dident glance back once not even Shizuru collapsed onto her knees and cried.

Walking around the drooling men that sat with drinks and smoked cigarettes at the edge of the small stages with individual stripers men drunkenly called out to the stripers, that danced on the poles and Natsuki pulled a disgusted face as her eyes caught sight of what one man was doing to himself, under the table as he watched.

But she continued searching the over crowded room, as she stood in the centre.

Natsuki then circled herself as she felt like she was being watched, spinning around she just quickly caught a glimpse of a figure walking around a corner on the other side of the club that led apparently to several private rooms for lap dances, and orgies most likely.

But Natsuki continued up the stairs and past several rooms that the doors were left open with as guessed many perverted men receiving lap dances. Natsuki quickened her pace as she heard a fire door open at the end of the corridor pulling out her crossbow, and aiming it she glanced sideways at the door and arched an eyebrow at the stairs finally making up her mind, she ran up the stairs and continued pointing her favoured crossbow at the corners of the stairs, until she finally reached a locked door.

Kicking it open to a darkened room that only reflected the moonlight within it a figure slowly crept out on hind legs and the moonlight kept the features hidden, but the outline was clearly furred, and then from the shadows it said, "what do you want with me?"

Slightly hesitant, Natsuki stepped an inch closer towards the so, called Tate to get a clear shot through his heart.

"Information, now tell me… what I want to know, and I wont kill you, deal"?

Silence.

"How do I know you wont get the information from me, then kill me"?

"WELL YOU HAVENT GOT A CHOICE! You just got to trust me, and any funny business this arrow goes straight through your heart clear?"

"Fine, shoot away, what information?"

"Why does Takeda want you dead"?

"I figured it was him, I know more than you think Kuga Natsuki, your very special… some would even say gifted"

"What? What the hell are you going about? And how do you know my name?"

"Huh…I know more than that, your parents and your dog Duran were killed in a fire when you was little. Then you lived with their neighbours, and was trained to become a hunter, to destroy the likes of my kind, and I know you wont stop until you have completed that task, a game you take pride in, a sport even?"

Silence hung in the air as Natsuki soon started to grow angry and she pushed harder.

"I never wanted to become a hunter it was forced upon me, you don't know me, and you properly just read a file, so stop trying to buy yourself time, and answer my questions. How do you know Takeda?"

"Fine…he works with an old boss of mine… Reito Kannzaki, I'm sure you heard of him? But Takeda well… we used to be close friends growing up, and we just had different opinions, so we went our separate ways, he chose money, wealth and prestige and me…love"

"Eh? A cold, devouring monstrous beast like yourself is capable of love?"

"Yes and it wouldn't harm you either to let someone within your heart, for that so called, ice princess"

Slowly lowering her crossbow she made a step closer towards, the shadowed figure and quietly said, "step into the light"

Slowly a furred large figure stepped a paw into the moonlight letting its sharp, pointed claws click the stone floor, and orange, yellow eyes stared down breathing heavily, through its snout, and before Natsuki could even step closer, the door burst open and a voice screamed "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Natsuki completely unaware what was happening was hurled to the floor as a body tackled her, and she quickly elbowed the figure in the chest, which was oddly enormously large, and she rolled frontward's, and quickly aimed the crossbow at the winded figure, and just briefly the moonlight from the hallway flooded the room, and Natsuki questionly said "Mai?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go chapter 5 in the next chapter, Natsuki arrives uninvited to a masquerade party at the Kannzaki for a special birthday celebration that takes place on the December 19thx


	7. Old freinds

Once again thank you for your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while exams, laziness etc…but I hope you like it. Been a bit stuck with ideas so far so I went to write another story Cold Feet you might have heard of it. Feel free to review mex

I do not own Mai Hime.

The Forgotten Princess

Chapter 6 I think/Old friends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Mai?"_

"Natsuki?"

The trio stood motionless all staring at one another when Mai ran towards Natsuki and tightly squeezed her arms around her former friend.

Wincing in pain and cringing from her wound, Mai quickly let go and said in her worried motherly voice "Natsuki are you ok? I'm sorry, I just got overexcited it's been years I mean you just disappeared you made me worry after you left that letter."

Natsuki looked down at the floor almost like a child receiving a scolding from their mother, as she replied "I know…I'm sorry it's just…back then I was selfish and only thought of myself, and I wanted answers but…wait hang on why are we catching up when there's a six foot werewolf behind you?"

"Oh yea, Natsuki I almost forgot this is Tate my boyfriend, Tate you heard of Natsuki, we grew up together" Mai said as she groomed his chest with her hand.

Tate stepped closer towards Natsuki and held out a paw as he said "come on I don't bite…much."

Arching an eyebrow I stared at the paw then at Mai, who nodded in reassurance. Natsuki sighed and smiled slightly, as she grasped his paw and laughed a little as she sad "it tickles"

Mai shook her head and smiled widely towards Natsuki, but the sweet reunion was interrupted by someone running up the stairs, and Natsuki unprepared she quickly spun on her heel ready for the intruder when BAM, a tall figure hugged her around her waist and bright yellow eyes gazed up smiling as she said in her once childish voice "Natsukis back yep"

Feeling slightly annoyed with this certain individual who stood up and now hugged her breasts, Natsuki grabbed her in a headlock and said "Mikito it's great to see you as well and Jesus your grown since I last saw you, Shit your taller than me."

Mikito ran a hand through her hair as she said in her more, huskier voice "it's all tha food Mai's been feeding me"

Mai clapped her hands together as she said, "come on lets go back to mine, who fancies ramen?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

All sitting around Mai kitchen table as she busied herself at the stove Mikito drank from a mug with her eyes closed while Natsuki sat legs crossed on the floor, and started curiously at Tate who managed to sit also with the group, and he looked sideways and attempted to smile if you could call it that. His mouth widened funnily, while his snout scrunched and wrinkled and his ears pointed sideways with his tongue hanging out which made Natsuki laugh out loud, hard.

Mai came in with a pot of ramen and placed it in the middle of the table, and she stared at me then she looked at Tate and said, "Put your tongue in, we have guests"

Slurping his tongue in he rubbed it with his arm and the drool landed in with his fur.

Receiving a bowl and ramen as shoving in a huge spoonful of noodles and vegetables as I could in my mouth, and moaning slightly as I spoke with my mouth full. "Sgodd….r…"

Mai smiled after her own mouthful and said, "So did you find what you was looking for Natsuki?"

Eating another mouthful I shook my head and said "well I came to a dead end about my parents, it just ran cold about three months ago so I busied myself with side jobs you know, here and there to get me some cash to get here and set up, but all them murders happening around here I couldn't just ignore it, but have you heard anything?"

Tate slurped his own bowl down in one mouth full, then he said "Well I checked it out for myself and I'm telling you it's a werewolf alright couldn't be a bloodsucker with that much gunk and flesh, I mean it was literally pulled apart, felt sorry for that poor bastard, didn't know what had em until it was to late."

"Yep me and Mai been doing jobs together and we protect Tate from being discovered and having the clean up crew dispose of him right Mai?" Mikito said.

"Hai Mikito. But as you know Tate was working with Takeda a while ago doing odd jobs and it aggravates me slightly Natsuki, he never tells me anything about his past I mean I told him everything about ours with the training with my folks, how Mikito came along and the ghost stories we told each other everything, and him, he doesn't ever go into detail, it's vague one worded answers."

Shaking her head I arched an eyebrow as I said "how exactly did you too meet cause I cant see you two bumping into one another at the supermarket."

"Ha well we met at a karaoke bar, and we sort of hit it off." Mai said.

"Ha figures. What how long have you been dating him?"

"Hmm…over three months now."

"Eh? What did you say when he turned into a six foot fur ball with pearly white teeth, gosh what large teeth you have Mr wolf, gees." Hearing a quiet snarl I mumbled "no offence of course."

Watching Tate shift slightly he said with a bit of a tone "None taking"

Mai lowered her bowl after she finished, and said "actually no I didn't say that, actually we been on about six dates and he came back to my place and one thing led to another."

"Yikes I don't want to know."

NoNoNo not like that, I told him about this recipe and he was really interested, so I offered him up, to show him how it was done and he started screaming and he turned, and I remember being completely petrified as he loomed over me with his shaggy black fur, but he just kneeled down and hugged me."

"Hang on, hang on a minute how can he speak, now then I thought they don't actually talk"

Tate scratched his ear with his foot as he said "Well as a species it various as it does vampire etc…your thinking of those rabid dogs up North, which personally I think it's a annoyance I don't take pleasure by turning into a dog and getting shoed out of the house when I come in, after it rains and I smell like wet dog."

Laughing as Mai punched him in the arm she said, "well you don't complain when I rub you down in the bath." Watching her blush slightly I swear if he was human he would be blushing too.

Coughing loudly I said "well I know it been ages and that, and I really miss all this but…I got a job to do and Takeda paid me to dispose of you and I got that slut Vixen after me now."

"Wait, who?" Mai said turning to me.

"Yuuki Nao you know her Tate sharp fangs, giant spider, ring any bells?"

Mai crossed her arms and looked at him saying, "do you?"

"Yea…but we never had a thing for each other, you can say we looked out for each other, when we were put into groups mine was her, Takeda and this green haired chick Tomoe I think… but she got transferred, promoted whatever you call it to Viola."

"WHAT? You don't mean Viola Shizuru do you?"

"Yea works down the Asp Hole getting married to that Reito guy."

Staring at the floor and squeezing my hand into a fist, Mai stood up and put a hand on my shoulder saying "Natsuki what's wrong?"

Shrugging her off I stood up and paced up and down the carpet floor while everyone stared at me as I pondered all this new information I been told tonight.

Things were getting way to complex firstly, I cant believe Shizurus engaged and never told me, I just fucking kissed her a few hours ago, and thinking about that, I got to ask Mai about that frightening overwhelming beast that took over my body.

I bet she hates me after I pushed her away and screamed at her I mean she was only trying to keep our cover with that guard. But I didn't see him, when we entered and secondly Tate's a werewolf who by the way I was supposed to kill tonight did I mention that already? And he's Takeda former friend who now works with Kanzaki Reito. Wait.

"Tate you said you worked for Reito, but why does he have two werewolves a vampire and what was Tomoe?"

Tate was squirming I could see it in his eyes as he said "That actually I don't know… she left before telling us but, I know she's Violas personal body guard."

"I see…but… hahahaha… I can't believe I've been avoiding the truth… Reito the Sire of Tokyo… ha I've been played, first Takeda trying to get me to kill you by talking with Nao who failed to kill me, and he properly overlooked Shizuru actually saving me… wait I don't think anyone knows about th…"

"Tate answer me either yes or no Reito's a vampire right?"

"…Yes…"

Sweating and scrunching my brow as I said almost above a whisper

"How long…. how long…. have Shizuru and Reito actually been… engaged?"

Mikito sat mouth wide, which now looked like a fish out of water, while Mai sat quiet and Tate continued to squirm for at least a minute until I continued with my voice uneven "T..Ate tell me…I…I need to …know…please"

He looked down and then up, to show his amber eyes as he sighed and said "eighteen years."

Slamming my fist on the table, which made Mai gasp as she fell back while the cutlery shook on the table, from my sudden outburst.

I didn't know how to react. I'm physically hurt. My heart feels tightened, maybe chained, I've hardly ever know Shizuru but I know she's dangerous, I don't want to ask a question that keeps lingering above her.

Feeling warm tears pour down my cheeks a quiet voice spook in the background inside my head, a male voice spook with a slight gruff about maybe even a snarl? As it said, _"Natsuki you know what she is, I think we both knowrr you knew all along."_

Snarling I spat out "Shut up you don't know what you're talking about."

Mai looked utterly confused as she jumped up and pulled my arms forward, and she quickly said "Natsuki what's wrong tell me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes tightly shut, with now no control over my body movements.

Laughs echoed around my head, while it screeched with an agonizing pain, almost like someone constantly hitting my head with a baseball bat.

Black surrounded me, with the infinity of darkness below my feet that continued on and on.

The laughter echoed more and growls and barks grew louder as I circled the space I was standing in when there sun beams twinkled and sparkled in the distance, so I continued running. My feet felt tired and suddenly felt like I was dragging luggage that weighted tons, but the dog growls grew louder and appeared as if it had a voice now that same gruff tinge to it.

"Natsuki what are you doing? You don't want to go that way here."

Suddenly the blackness faded and the sun rays vanished as I gazed at a small cottage in the countryside my mother played with a dog, while a young girl with blue pigtails ran across the courtyard with mud covered hands. The mother picked her up and swung her above her head as a man came and hugged and kissed his daughter while flicking back his long hair, away from his face. They all gazed in my direction and waved encouraging me forward to them, with welcoming emerald green eyes.

My feet began to move on there own accord, but I shook my head and shouted "Noooo I don't want this its not real their dead."

The voice continued.

"But you do you I can see it, feel It even… I'm you. You want a loving family, and all this can be true be yours, ours. It would be like they never died, never abounded you."

"That's not true they was taken from me from that sick bastard, who killed them with those horrible yellow eyes. Take me there."

"I cannot."

"What why not?"

"It's forbidden blocked even, even if I could I wouldn't you wont like what you would see."

"I DON'T CARE TAKE ME I NEED TO KNOW!"

Suddenly the once happy family vanished as it swirled into a large room where four young children stood completely still, one with a samurai sword perfectly balanced with her arm as a blue mask covered her face. The second a naginata that stood twice the size of her, and the third two rings. Suddenly the blue mask tier ran forward screaming as they swung their samurai sword at the Purpled mask figure, who easily dogged and pushed back on her naginata hitting firmly the blue mask tier in the back, winding them.

She fell forward onto the floor, then her sword fall.

The purpled mask individual stood at a holt, and went to the other but a hard kick hit her square in her stomach.

She swung the large weapon above her head and down to the floor realating to trip the other, who fell against the floor. The room fell silent as a gong echoed and a clap saying, "that's enough for today you girls rest."

The mask was pulled off to reveal crimson red eyes with a smug expression on her face as she gracefully held her hand out as she said "Ara, what happened to… what was it, I'm going to kick your ass this time hmm?"

Pulling off her mask as she rolled onto her back an angry blue haired emerald eyed young girl spat out "don't get smug about it, I'll beat you next time. Mai you ok?"

"Yea fine bit winded that's all"?

The hazel haired child smiled as she said "shall, we Natsuki?"

A few seconds past when she huffed and said, "fine Shizuru but I will beat you next time." Both giggling they continued to walk out leaving the older Natsuki to stare and demand, "What was that?"

A sigh. "That was from your past, one of your memories after your parents died."

"Eh? I…I didn't know Shizuru then."

"Yes you did, but sadly she left a few weeks later don't you remember you were best friends?"

"Ye…No I don't this doesn't make any sense tell me the truth."

"I cant you already know you and Shizuru were friends isn't that enough, move on with your life forget her."

"No take me to her, I want to see her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The room vanished and I stood centre in a very large stone room, chandeliers hung above me and hundreds of people danced in circles swaying back and forth around me they were all masked, in fancy dress, and they danced and laughed as a classical band played violins and harps.

But suddenly the room fell silent and a lone melody played on a singular violinist. The lights dimmed and footsteps walked towards me.

A hand grabbed my waist and my shoulder gently, and we started dancing in circles. Nothing mattered but us.

Looking up I saw ruby red and I awoke.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Screaming I blinked and rubbed my eyes and Mai, Mikito and now a human Tate gazed down at me.

I sat up and stared at a freaked out Mai and a towel covered Tate waist down I said, "I know what we need to do… Tate is Viola having a party soon?"

He blinked and said confusingly "yea her birthday party tomorrow…why?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that took awhile hope you guys liked it next chappie Shizurus birthday party and Natsuki Mai Tate and Mikito all pay a visitx


	8. Heartbreaking departures

I am so sorry I am currently waiting to start college, so I have a lot of free time to spare and I realised I've been neglecting The Forgotten Princess. As I'm addicted to my new story Cold Feet. I've actually realised also that my story has pretty much everything going, but I just recently watched Vampire knight and I was fairly gutted that several of my own ideas have already been used for many fanfics and this anime lol. But no matter I will try to make this very interesting and exciting as possible. All reviews and flames appreciated.

Currently I'm drinking a can, wearing my new Take That bowler hat, from their concert and eating jazzles, which are very addictive, so here you are my dear readers The Forgotten Princess, which sadly I forgot to update.

Thank you:

Ume sama glad you like it.

Hanazono: Natsuki losing her memory explains it in this chappie.

h.i.y.l.l.: there will be more flashbacks.

Kiros Razer: the next chapter glad you liked it.

I do not own Mai Hime.

The real Chapter 7/Heartbraking departures

The sun began to rise slowly over Tokyo city pronouncing a glorious sunny new day. Four people currently sat half asleep; well three were awake as Mikito was fast asleep on Mai's lap.

Natsuki shook off any tiredness that attempted to win her over, as she downed once again another cup of coffee. Tate with a towel over his manly bits, scratched his ears as he said, "I'm going to take a shower before you run through this one more time, because I'll forget something if I'm not fully awake."

Mai watched him leave and gently shifted so she could just escape Mikitos tight grip. Once standing she proceeded to the opposite side of the coffee table to Natsuki, and patted her right shoulder sympathetically as she said more gently for her former childhood best friend, "Natsuki I'm sure this is going to be fine don't worry about it we know the plan off by heart, get some rest, I'll start breakfast."

Natsuki didn't even look up, as she scribbled on paper notes maps, times and possible mistakes of being detected, killed or discovered by some mystical, being.

With no energy remaining, her eyes started to droop due to the lack of sleep the trio did not have as they stayed up all night discussing how the hell they were going to succeed in firstly, getting inside the party, secondly creating a diversion so Natsuki could talk to Shizuru, and then finally killing, Reito Kanzaki. There were so many loopholes they haven't even considered so far, as how many guests were invited, invitations, weapons being smuggled in, and the total count of bodyguards guarding the premises.

Losing consciousness, Natsuki fell asleep into yet another of her dreams, or memories? As her other self would have said.

Xxxxxxxxx

The setting sun glimmered over the mountain as darkness slowly creped in towards the two occupants that sat against one other in the middle of a wild flower filed.

Bluebells and some rather exquisite luxurious colours surrounded them, and with the romantic gesture of the skies pinks and yellows it felt rather peaceful. The wind rustled the beautiful chestnuts hair making her tuck it behind her right ear, as she gazed sideways at the smiling younger version of Natsuki.

The present Natsuki walked slowly towards them saying within her mind _'is this another memory of mine?'_

Hearing the wind speak in a low whistle it said _"yes."_

Making her way through the long green grass and letting it run between her fingertips she sighed also, as Shizuru with the leaning Natsuki upon her shoulder, shifted slightly so her arm was placed safely around her very own. In the practically deserted filed, and the farm they sat it was rather sad, as the younger Natsuki portrayed this by saying to the younger Shizuru, currently her new best friend, with glistening emerald eyes, "Shiz?"

Seeing her sigh rather peacefully, Shizuru glanced sideways with her perfect cute smile as she said, "yes Natsuki?"

The present Natsuki edged closer so she was near enough to hear and see there conversation, as she sat too in the grass with her legs folded so she hugged her knees, and her head sat comfortably upon her knees also.

Blue luscious locks were played between Shizurus fingers as she laughed quietly at Natsukis arched, transfixed expression, as she looked like she was thinking about something very important.

Shaking her head of whatever thought she had, she said with a brightened beam upon her features, "never mind, it doesn't matter much anyways, its just I've really enjoyed our time together as friends, haven't you?"

Shizurus eyes seemed to portray sadder at these innocent words, which had so much effect on her, as she nodded and said with tearful eyes, "yes Natsuki but…"

"Natsuki perked up and stared worryingly towards the younger Shizuru, "but what? I mean were going to be friends forever right?"

Shizuru tore her gaze off of Natsuki to stare at the remaining bit of the sun as she nodded and said while grabbing Natsuki hand with her left and squeezing tightly onto her pinkie finger as she said, "yes my Natsuki… forever within my heart but lets just enjoy the sunset neh?"

The present Natsuki stood, and frowned at the scene between them. But she growled, as she couldn't remember a single encounter with Shizuru, apart form the time already spent recently. Kicking the ground she said aloud, "can you show yourself so we can discuss why I don't recall anything and why you exist within my head?"

The sunset vanished as swirls of colours spun of hundreds and thousands of events and memories, as pictures. Now standing at a small quaint Japanese shrine, a water feature of bamboo clunked against the sides, as it poured water into the bucket below.

Sakura flowers began to fall or as many would call a beautiful dance, as the heart warming season was sadly coming to an end. Natsuki curiously and defencelessly glanced around her, at the disserted shrine.

Suddenly a howl of a wolf stood perfect as its shadow loomed above her, and the moonlight reflected its perfect coat of grey and white fur. But its eyed stood out greater, as they were very similar to her very own, entrancing forest green. It padded towards her proudly and sat near her feet as it said, "as you can tell this is your very last memory of Shizuru, before it happened"

Confused I gazed down at the patient sad, lonesome like looking wolf and said, "wait what's about to happen and what exactly are you?"

If it could smile it was smirking at me right now, as it said with pearly sharp white teeth, "were, you not listening? I'm you, your inner self to be exact, we are one as I'm not an object, and you can only see me in this form but as a powerful alley and companion I'm of great use, as you will see shortly but if you are confused please call me Rouge."

"Rouge?"

"Yes Natsuki Sama, like yourself lonesome, mysterious and cold towards others."

Both stared ready for the event, which happened next.

Xxxxxxx

The moon shone on the peaceful untouched water, as the never touchable stars twinkled and shimmered too, in the very depths of the icy cold nights water. The wind sang amongst the leaves as it rustled the sakura trees, whilst a lone girl with a samurai sword swung it gracefully in many directions as if fighting against another.

Her bluenette locks swung in perfect motion as they imitated her every movement, and her shadow danced with her every step, back and forth as if, it was a summer dance. Her matching sky blue kimono sat comfortably on her revealing curves to her soon to be womanly figure, but the peaceful nightly work out was coming close to an end, as quiet footsteps came nearer from behind.

Crimson red eyes stared amused at the scene before her, her similar red kimono began to weaver like the drifting tides, as she used her left hand to keep her honey chestnut hair from blowing within her face, destroying the memorizing view of her best friend, and secret crush _well her first and only true love_. Sure its disgusting, disturbing even to even think of such thoughts at her age at all, but in reality Shizuru was destined to rule with a lover at her side, she may presume to be a little girl of now mere twelve on the outside, but really she was already matured within, trapped even, a curse she must wait out, before taking her place on the throne which all purebloods must claim, and Natsuki was the one destined by blood, heritage and her love to be there, right besides her.

But if the older Natsuki knew all this what the younger Shizuru was thinking, she wouldn't be here demanding questions within the sleepy depths of her mind, that her memories erased locked within a box to be long forgotten.

Sweat bead lets dripped down fourteen year olds bluenette Princesses forehead, before she wiped them within her sleeve grunting at the nuisance of the kimono, untying it and discarding it to the ground, left only her underclothing.

Feeling the hilt of the sword within her grip she struck down as if performing kendo to build her arm muscle strength.

A flutter of a sweet melody voice creped behind her, as she wrapped her arms underneath Natsukis, so she had a clear view of holding the hilt over Natsukis hands, pressing her cheek against Natsuki she whispered, "see like this Nat-suk-i"

At that moment both sets of arms struck downwards, to then slant and swipe forwards in mid air. Natsuki trying to concentrate was left captivated by the beauty of her best friend under the moonlight, that easily put the sakura petals to shame, blushing she sank to her knees breathless due to the workout, or the very presence of Shizuru?

The older Natsukis eyes seemed to become wider as she hissed to the wolf Rouge, "I thought you said she left after a few weeks? She looks fucking fifteen there!"

The wolf chuckled and said, "so maybe I lied, but to answer your question she is actually twelve and you're fourteen.

Glaring at the smirking watchful wolf, my eyes seemed to soften as I watched Shizuru intensely as she placed a hand upon my shoulder and whispered, "Natsuki are you ok, you can stop you know."

With tears in her eyes, she shook her head and stood saying, "fight me"

Shizuru went to step closer but was pushed back slightly, as the younger Natsuki spat out again, "fight me Zuru I want to surpass you, and I cant do it if you want hear my request."

Shizuru obediently nodded and said quietly, "but if you win what do you get?"

Natsuki stood solemnly for several seconds before smiling and saying, "your friendship forever, and you?"

Shizuru looked sideways to then, while slightly blushing in Natsukis direction she said, "your love"

Natsuki blinked then smiled saying, "Zuru you know you will always have that, were best friends."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes as she whispered, "no true love"

Natsuki blushed but stared surprisingly in the older Natsukis direction and smirked and snapped her head in Shizuru direction replying, "Fine but Shizuru I will give you that on one condition only."

Shizuru slightly hesitant stepped forward and said as she summoned her negita, "anything"

Natsuki picked up her long forgotten kimono and shred the arms and made it knee length, something she was always more comfortable with. Wiping her sword and readjusting her position she slanted it above her head and said aloud, "An answer is always within you, it's a secret located in the dark, trapped within a memory only you can know the answer if its about your most important person. Trust, friendship and love you may seek, but answer me this, if a friend or a lover, forgets you how do you retrieve forgotten memories?"

Shizuru slightly puzzled went to answer but the attack of Natsukis sword sent orange and yellow sparks dazzling against the connected metal creating sparks, clinks of the weapons hit each other constantly as to the peers eyes it seemed as if in slow motion as weapons connected forwards, downwards and diagonal.

The older Natsuki went to move forward, as she gasped from the cut Natsuki received form Shizuru, but the younger Natsuki glared in her direction leaving her frozen on the spot and growled, with the most, cold hatred pair of silver moonlike eyes she had ever seen.

Keeping glued to the spot, the wolf besides her said, "ah this is your true inner self or as you like to call, me."

A glimmering sky blue glow surrounded Natsuki, almost like a surface of ice as she snarled in Shizurus direction at the continuous slashes and jabs in her direction, Shizuru blocking every move quickly swung the nagitas across her back and with the blunted end, jabbed it in Natsuki direction, so she fell backwards into the pond.

Cold air left the panting Natsuki motionless for several seconds before she said, "Shizuru do you know when I said a few years ago, when the time comes you must do something for me?"

Shizuru with tears in her eyes shook her head violently and said, "No I wont it's too cruel, there must be another way?"

The younger Natsuki stepped out from the pool, and she lowered her sword as she said, "but if I forfeit this match you win gaining my love always, but I forgot to mention there's a consequence did I not?"

Shizuru screamed out angrily, "NO, I'M NOT DOING IT, YOU CANT MAKE ME!"

Natsuki walked towards the angry Shizuru who was ready to strike, just then she swung with the blade and slashed Natsukis kimono down the front. Natsuki winced, but continued with a stronger glimmer that made the older Natsuki squint due to the brightness.

Then it went completely dark Shizuru fell to her knees, with her weapon destroyed in large pieces with Natsuki before her. The younger Natsuki said, "you know its for the best as I shown you through my visions, of two possible futures you remember what would happen if we choose the path I want you to take, is survival Shizuru but… without me, as I must face that monster."

Shizuru slammed her fist into the soil and said, "its horrendous and cruel, please Natsuki I need you don't make me kill you." Natsuki placed a palm against her reddened cheeks and she whispered, "I love you always, _My Shizuru_, please for my sake do it!"

Shizuru grabbed onto her beloved legs and kissed her bruised knees while sobering, "No…I..love you …too much…there must be another…"

Natsuki looked down as Shizuru stood and she cupped Natsukis cold cheeks, and she whispered, "Once when we were little and or parents talked about our futures, I stumbled upon a very old book, which had an old incantation inside of it…I don't know if I'm strong enough at this moment but… my love will keep you safe …and I must take the throne besides Kanzaki Reito, until your return so until then _**My Natsuki be safe"**_

The older Natsuki stared in horror as Shizuru kissed Natsukis lips sweetly, with heavy tears sliding down her cheeks, now surrounded by a pink crimson aura of smoke, Natsukis eyes once emerald green closed, so she fell unconscious within Shizurus arms.

Shizuru picked her up, and kissed her forehead as she said, "Mai please come out."

Mai from the shadows crept out of the shadows with tears too, within her eyes, as she said, "do you think this is what is best for Natsuki?"

Shizuru caressed Natsukis cheek and tucked a handful of her luscious locks behind her ear as she replied, "Ara Mai San? As her personal guardian I'm entrusting her to you until we met again, and…thank you until now for being there for me, and Natsuki even though you know for what I am and what Natsuki will finally become once she regains her memories. But I have one more selfish request from you Mai San."

Mai stepped forward with a sad smile on her face as she said, "anything."

Shizuru nodded as she past the sleeping Natsuki to Mai arms, and between sobs she replied, "please do not tell Natsuki…_***sniff* **_…anything about me or how to regain her memories…*_**sniff**_*… as she said once to me, she will always love me…and I want to know could she possibly fall in love with me again as she said, _'nor the stars or heavens, or any dimension will keep our love apart, or forgotten.'_

Mai placed a saddened hand upon Shizurus shoulder as she said, "anything Shizuru you must love Natsuki very much to give her up until…well, until you meet again. But Shizuru San?"

Shizuru smiled slightly as she said, "yes Mai San?"

Mai while biting her lip replied, "does that mean, I shouldn't mention you to her?"

Shizuru lowered her head to the ground as she picked up the remaining pieces of the discarded Nagita and whilst showing a ring that was attached around her neck to Mai she said with compete adoration and love, "Yes, and this ring that I revived from her will prove this, as she carries my crest upon her neck also, of the Fujino and Kuga, heirloom crest. (This is described in chapter 1) But no do not mention anything about me until she starts demanding questions, but you can only say where I'll be waiting for her and under any circumstances do not mention our arrangement, or any possibilities we are engaged, or my engagement to Kanzaki San, as it will only scare her, and I cant lost her again, this is heart braking enough."

Mai nodded and saluted as she said with pure determination, "Hai, Shizuru San but how is she going to retrieve her memories?"

Shizuru blinked several times before smiling sweetly and saying to know one in particular as she gazed somewhat in the older Natsukis direction, even if the older Natsukis knew she couldn't actually see her or sense her right? "She will have to confront me, and I will undo this, so she will remember everything from the past to the present and she may even see the future, once again. But not now, let her train to the extreme with the hatred that has consumed her heart of her families killer, and let her find out the truth who really killed them"

Just then Natsuki jumped back as a aura of that familiar scarlet, pink like smoke surrounded Shizuru and hundreds of bats dispatched into the sky in all direction and she swear she heard, _"Goodbye My Natsuki"_ within the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The vanishing Mai disappeared as reality came closer into focus, Natsuki sat upwards and stared at Mai who was shaking her by the shoulder saying, "come on sleepy head, breakfasts ready."

Natsuki with tears in her eyes, stared horrified and angry towards her best friend, well what she thought was a best friend and she snapped, "Mai how could…how could you do that to me and help Shizuru betray me for all these years, you're my best friend and you tricked me, why what do you get out of all this?"

Mai sank to her knees and engulfed Natsuki in a warm embrace as she said between saddened sobs, " Natsuki ***sniff*** this if how you survived for this long ***sniff*** until you were ready to face Kanzaki Kun, but_**…*sniff***_ don't blame me…I wanted **sniff** to help you…like Shizuru San_**…*sniff***_ we want to protect you…but you have your own two feet now...so I'll *_**sniff* **_help you…as much as I can… to… find Shizuru, and fight Kanzaki Kun" *_**sniff**__*_

Natsuki with a tightened fist nodded her head and said, "fine but I want to go through this one more time how exactly is your plan of us getting in going to work again?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it was very dramatic but I think this chapter really cleared a lot of things up e.g.

Shizuru and Natsuki knew each other for years.

Shizuru is engaged to Reito because she's protecting Natsuki from being killed, and waiting for her to join the throne.

Natsukis kiss with Shizuru was controlled by Rouge inside of her, her inner wolf.

Shizuru erased her memories with an incantation and acted oblivious to actually know her until now; well more will be explained in the next chapter. Until then my readers please review me of your opinions, questions that may concern you, or flame me with a long list of things I have not cleared up, or how much you hate the story hehehehe.


	9. Running out of time

I apologize for this very late update; I know it had been awhile. But thanks you for WouldBeSenpai for looking through this for me. One last important thing I must say, the music pieces I used for the masquerade ball was Devils Trill, Storm and Bach Street Prelude. So enjoy and review me;)

XxXxXxXxXx

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also some reason in madness._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

_The Forgotten Princess  
Chapter 9-Running out of time_

_To My Natsuki,_

_Ah, if you are finally reading this my dear Natsuki, you have gotten to the point where you can not just pick up an ancient textbook or a simple newspaper article in order to find the answers that you seek. I do not regret my decision. _

_Personally, I think it was the safest and most reasonable option I could have chosen—especially if it involved you, my darling. Where to begin? As children, I thought we always had a connection, even if I was the first to experience love toward you—rather than the other way around. Maybe you can't remember just yet, but you were a sweetie then too. _

_But, back to more serious matters. I have concluded that if we were to continue down your route you would have died, and I would have bared more intolerant, selfish bastards for my charming fiancé, Kanzaki Reito. This was something I was willing to sacrifice until you finally learned some truth about your heritage and past, and came looking for me. Hopefully, I can postpone our marriage until my 21st birthday to buy us some time._

_Please, do not blame Mai for this; she was only obeying my request as your friend. She wanted to see you live; rather than throw yourself at a monster you couldn't land a single scratch or, hopefully, a bite on you. Ara, Ara? I hope Natsuki isn't having indecent thoughts? _

_Sadly, on several rare occasions and lonely nights I've tried to satisfy myself when you were training in the dojo, or off on some secret mission on which I could not accompany you. But it would never be as fulfilling or arousing as my fantasies and dreams of you touching me._

_I hope you're blushing right this instant, because as you know I cannot see you, so it gives me great 'pleasure' and satisfaction knowing that I have made you do it. I do not know when you will receive this letter from Mai-san. Promise me, though, that you will be kind to her, and if it's not too much, will you consider visiting me so that we can talk?_

_I know you will be more than ready to accept me in so many different ways. But be easy on me, I don't know if I can resist the pure sexiness of Kuga Natsuki._

_So until we meet again, my dear Natsuki,_

_My heart will belong to your, and you alone._

_Your Shizuruxxx  
_XxXxXxXxXxX

The night had finally come: the chance to reveal my past, and hopefully regain my long-lost memories. Now I can finally ask Shizuru why she didn't fill me in on any of this. She went through all of this trouble for over nine years, just to keep me from discovering anything.

It just doesn't make any sense, that's for sure.

So here we are: me, Mai, Tate and Mikoto; we somehow managed to creep into the garden premises. However, the problem is that it is jammed packed with countless bodyguards and guests arriving—how troublesome. We decided to make our way to the back, hoping to God it was less guarded, but low and behold it had at least thirty to thirty-five guards patrolling the castle-like building. Growling, I turned to Mai.

"So, any bright ideas?" I said.

She frowned sheepishly saying, "Well we can't risk just barging in there and creating a scene because it's full of vampires and other spiritual beings. Besides, Tate's stench will wreak the place up. No offence honey…but his scent alone."

Nodding as I watched guard dogs pad back and forth with their masters, I began massaging my head trying to think of a way in, when suddenly four people dressed in black tuxedos carrying cases walked past us in masks. I nudged Mai and yanked her down saying in a hushed voice, "do you think there's a chance we can sneak in as the band?"

She grinned and said, "Leave it to me."

Her eyes closed and she held her hands in front of her as if there was a barrier present, while she whispered continuous well…crap under her breath, for what I could make of it. Suddenly, as if they were pulled by string's they marched towards us, a trance. They must have been human as their eyes were normal, unlike the various golden and extravagant greens depending on the status of the guests and guards.

Tate struck the smallest at the back of his neck. Before stripping him, and passing the outfit to Mikito. This was soon, followed by Mai and Natsuki. Which now, they all successfully looked the part.

Now the only thing was to cover Tate's scent, and hide some of our more discrete weapons within our music cases.

Now all four of us examined each other. As the female violinist, I took the outfit from. Had a rather charming head- band, for a ponytail, with black and blue feathers. Pulling my hair up and fitting the black Zorro like mask over my eyes, which the other quickly imitated. We were about to set off, when I remembered we still had one very important problem.

I instructed Tate and Mikito to gag them, and bind their hands before dragging them into the near by bushes. Now satisfied, as they were all tied and gagged, we set off. Hoping to the most merciful God out there that we could pull this off. My feet slightly dragged behind me, as I took hesitant steps to the backdoor. Where four guards, all too wearing the same masks, would let us pass without any queries.

They all looked us up and down before saying in a strange accent, "are you the band?"

I nodded without saying anything, as the large inhuman dog besides us sniffed the air, as if it was deciding upon something. I stared at its large sharp jagged pearly white teeth and various battle scars, as it crept closer towards me. As I passed our invitations over and waited, we were checked and felt by a stiff bald six, foot something man. Whist another opened our cases, and inspected our instruments.

I couldn't see what the two guards began laughing at, except it involved Tate. Which left me utterly confused at this point, when he blushed. Knowing the contents they shut it, and took more interest at the dog, that now began to sniff at Tate's leg. Growling towards Tate, one of the guards said, "hey what's wrong with butch?"

Suddenly the blue eyes of the dog caught with mine, and as if I could control its every thought and body movement, it whimpered, and backed away cowering a few feet away from us.

They all shrugged and let us pass, as one escorted us through some of the lesser-known hallways. The gothic like designs decorated and loomed overhead, and in corners, of the whole castle.

The bald six foot something guard didn't say a word until we headed up some steps, saying, "you know which song is the masters favourite, make sure you play it."

Smiling, I nodded, and he pushed open the door for us. Taking in a deep breath, I lead the four of us into the dinning hall. The atmosphere roared of pure elegance, royalty and wealth. There was no large table, or food seeing most of them here were blood, sucking vermin…well apart from Shizuru. 'Hmmmmmmmmm? She's your bloodsucker is she?'

Growling at myself, which earned me a questionable look from Mai. My eyes darted back and forth the crowd of possibly hundreds, all in luxurious costumes and ball gowns, and various masquerade masks. Searching for that certain crimson, eyed beauty that I wanted to see desperately within my heart, not just for some answers but…I don't know, and that's the problem.

Slowly my footsteps echoed against the newly polished mahogany flooring, as so did the others? The current orchestra was of various instruments that varied to violins and trumpets. Which they all played hypnotically, due to the current piece that was in play.

It was as if, the instruments were possessed. Smiling, I turned my attention to Mai who was glaring at me as if saying, 'your dead if you don't come up with a plan soon.'  
I nodded, and placed my black violin case carefully upon the corner table as I eyed Mai for a plan. We needed to do something about our horrible playing, that was minutes away to being heard, and us killed, for gate crashing a party.

We'll all gave worried glances at one another, hoping for some miracle that we could pull this off. The ballroom was filled with hundreds of guests. All of them were too over dressed, for such an occasion, with their animalistic masquerade masks, and multicoloured dresses.

The walls made the room seem larger than it actually was, as mirrors and large tapestries hung against them, reflecting a spectacular showroom.

In our corner, and receiving a helping hand from the bodyguards. They carried in Mai's instrument and set up Mikitos, xylophone. Mai edged closer to me as she said, "what the hell are we going to do? You can't play a violin, and I can't play a freaking harp."

I scanned the crowd of masks, to find no luck of a pair of entrancing ruby eyes. Letting out a frustrated growl, I replied, "it's not that hard, just go with you're instincts and blend in with Mikito on her xylophone."

Glancing over my shoulder, I slipped the army Swiss knife within my blazer. As I hid it within a small box that contained polish for my violin. Thankfully, they didn't bother to check it.

The crowd of excited murmurs all stared at us. As if we were some pray, or a snack to consume later on, and I had a feeling as if the humans before us. Were probably going to be eaten, if we didn't disguise ourselves as them.

I drew my attention onto the instrument, as if it was sacred.

The orchestra continued to play Autumn Concerto No 3 in F 1 Allegro. I know it's strange, but I never really listened to any classical music in my spare time, and I had a feeling that I knew it was someone's favourite.

The violins screeched to their highest peak, and the Chellos blended in as if they were all in a dance.

Finally Mai's harp was set and ready to go, with Mikioto's xylophone, and I blinked hard at Tate's instrument. He had a pair of symbols in each hand, grinning like an idiot, underneath his mask.

The bubbly atmosphere grew with anticipation and excitement, to our performance. Glancing towards the red-carpeted stairs and white marble like balcony, I swear I caught sight of chestnut looks. But it could have been just, my imagination.

Running out of time, perspiration ran down my brows. As hundreds of eyes casted their selves upon us, I felt a lamb within a wolves territory. The orchestra died down for the arrival of the master, the prince himself. The beauty…no my beauty was absent, most likely awaiting for me inside some room.

But instead he had most likely his two favourite and most trusted personal bodyguards; Takeda was one of them, on his right.

I couldn't help but feel agitated and angry, as I started at, the bastard who tried to get me killed by Nao. But on his left, was some green haired chick with a scowl on her face that I didn't recognise. That bastard seemed happy with himself, as his horrid and frightful eyes scanned the crowd of masked faces. When the crowd quickly silenced, and bowed to him he said, "thank you for attending this special occasion of my beloved, Shizurus birthday celebration… her 21st to be exact, and as you are all guests. I would like you to enjoy this evening with a very special performance, by the famous 'Trance.' So please play something for our guests."

I started to breath heavier as I felt like a tone of bricks were casted down upon me. My fearful gaze took a-flight as something within my veins burned as if on fire, and all that mattered, was the golden stringed violin within my grasp. Gasps were heard from the silent room, and as if nothing else mattered. My senses took control of my body, as if I was hypnotized or controlled by someone.

The violin sat comfortably under my chin, and in a mere of seconds my right arm took position with the bow. As my left hand went out of control, seeing each individual finger shifted to each string at a incredible speed. Much like a professional.

I tried to keep a composed look upon my face, as if I knew what I was doing. My emerald eyes scanned for the source of this power, and with no such luck and still no Shizuru. I could taste the music, of chords and quavers. That ran through my blood stream, screaming for more. My fingers danced over one another fulfilling the notes. As the bow copied the rhythm at a fast pace, making the wonderful sound.

So I spun on my heels glancing around the faces. As they smiled bewitched, by this spell of hypnotic music, which hopefully I prayed, was the masters favourite. That slime ball who, smirked smugly at me in his chair, with Takeda sat beside his feet, like a dog. Along side that green haired chick behind him.

I paced through out the crowd, without missing a beat, and occasionally leaning into possible faces with cunning red eyes. But all the women were not of whom I was searching for. My feet seemed to elegantly dance, as I steeped back and forth, mimicking the dance of the violin and bow. Suddenly Mai's harp began to tune in, and as I glanced over. Her eyes seemed somewhat horrified, as her fingers plucked each string as too, possessed. Mikito's I wasn't quite sure. Seeing she looked as if she was enjoying herself, and Tate clanged his symbols now and then, prepearing for the grand finale.

My feet seemed to obey my every command, rather than my arms and hands. As I stepped closer to my target Reito Kanzaki, whom had a hand supporting his chin, and all looking rather amusingly.

His pets, or guests that stood closest to him, parted. All watching fearful, and curiously, when I made my way closer to him. Takeda stood in my way, at least a few steps in front from him, and I laughed amusingly and spun on my heel. Jumping into the air as if I could fly.

Many of the peers clapped and laughed as I twirled. I made eye contact with Kanzaki, and attempted to take another approach. The Swiss army knife sat happily, within my blazer pocket, and I watched as Reito waved Takeda off, so I could pass. I put an arm out to the green haired bitch who, glared at me hatefully.

My black, heeled boots clicked against the floor as I leaned in closer towards Kanzaki, thinking, feeling the music within me, and the hatred towards him.

The once and happy song turned quickly to, cold and weary. Storm like you could say, with mixed emotion plaguing from within. His golden eyes connected with my very own, neither of us blinked. I was so close to him. I could see the charcoal black colour of his hair, the white cream like handkerchief in his black suite, and the pinned white coloured rose upon his blazer pocket.

He began to smile as I leaned in closer. The spell was now broken, on my behalf.

My hands were free. So I took the opportunity to lean in, as if I was about to kiss him. Many gasped in horror, but I changed direction at the last minute, and placed the bow within my hand. That also held the mahogany violin. I bent down, and kissed his pale cold skin, upon his right hand. Smirking towards him and his bodyguards, I craned my neck towards the second story, and I was staring into worried, amused crimson eyes. But I side glanced to Kanzaki, who was so close I could kill him any second by slicing his throat. But then what? Be brutally killed by the hundreds of vampires and werewolves, and god knows what else within this very room staring at me.

The violin once again took place under my chin, and my blazer spun towards the crowd, of dresses and suites. Their masks of clowns and animals plagued horrifically within my mind, much like a horrifying, fun house. My fingers moved once again, as the music played. Emotions soared through the great hall as if playing for the Devil, a famous piece I was fairly familiar with.

I ran, the crowd parted as I laughed mercilessly at me being the lamb in a cage full of wolves. The human, within a room full of bloodthirsty starving vampires, and I stood directly besides Mai. Who looked so petrified her smile was fixed in place, much like the Jokers.

I could feel it the last part. Time was running out fast, I had to do something soon. But a whisper within my mind whispered, 'howl.'

With no option the bow screeched to the maximum, and I howled to the Dracula like music piece. Towards the angel decorated ceilings, and gold plastering leaves before pulling the bow away from me. Panting and staring to the floor, with the bow and violin stretched out in either hand. I bowed, with my feet in front, one another. My heart beated continuously, at the deadly silent room. But luckily they all burst into applause, and various screams.

Glancing up, Kanzaki was one of them, smiling in ore.

He raised his hands, as Mai and the others too stood and bowed all smiling. He motioned for the room to quieten down, and he said in his calm mocking like voice, "That was something unexpected from such a beauty, who's power seemed to place me in trance, and keep me hypnotized to her wonderful Bach Street Prelude, Storm and Devil Trill. So can I ask one more thing from you?"

I arched an eyebrow at his forwardness, hoping not for another song. Because whoever, granted me the power to play for this short amount of time, was surly not going to risk it again. I wanted to follow Shizuru, but I needed some sort of diversion, for that. I nodded, and he smiled charmingly towards me at my lack of communication, because if I spook. Takeda could have recognized my voice and pinpoint who I was.

He spoke once again, "please for an excellent performance I hope you enjoy this party for the rest of the evening, and please don't hesitate to ask for anything my masked, Siren."

The crowd all laughed amused, or fake. Either one, it didn't matter as I bowed and said, "As you wish."

Takeda glanced at me with a curious expression, but shook it off and followed Kanzaki like a puppy with his master. The crowd began mingling and dancing with the orchestra that began playing once again.

Mai gave me a nod as she pretended to play along with them, as Mikito looked like she was having loads of fun along with, the sheepish looking Tate.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The stairs were unoccupied, so I kept to the edges to not draw attention. Before, I could reach the red, carpeted stairs. Were that green haired bitch glanced back and forth the crowd, and scorned to nothing in particular, before walking up the stairs. Hiding behind a pillar, I followed her. When she finally reached the top and turned left, I ran two at a time. Know-one took an interest in me, as they were all too preoccupied in swooning Kanzaki and dancing with different partners in some Irish jig.

Portraits loomed on the walls of the manor castle like building. Most likely ancestors, I wasn't really interested in the dates of death, or their status. Just the distant green haired figure, which made my curiosity grow. Mainly on where she was going, hopefully she might lead me to Shizuru...hopefully.

Creeping and jogging quietly on the red, carpeted second story floor. I took a quick glance at the party below. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their selves dancing and talking and what not. Who cares, my only interest is, hiding from me, within this building.

Various doors remained closed as I ran passed them. When the corner cut off, I peeked down the corridor to see that girl wearing a horrid maid like uniform. It was knee length red, with a frilly apron to it. She glanced back, which I jerked my head out of view. Breathing heavily, making my heart pound within my chest more. I stayed for at least 30 seconds before daring to peek again, thankfully she wasn't there, so I crept down the corridor and glanced once again.

But this time she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Hesitantly, I crept down the corridor on full alert. One door was ajar at the end of the hallway. Various portraits hung in this corridor. There were various flowers in vases on tables on either side.

One foot after another, my ears strained for any source of movement as I crept closer to the door. I could see light within it, a candle maybe it was too hard to tell. Then there was, two figures, that girl standing very close to another.

I was so close now, that I could hear their conversation, and without a doubt I knew that the one was Shizuru. I glanced within the crack, as well to be able to see and not alone hear, to what they were saying.  
Shizuru's voice was caring and sympathetic, as the candlelight illumed her eyes making them stand out more as she said, "Tomoe…"

'Tomoe? I don't like the sound of this bitch already.'

"I haven't got time for your games and silly antics so please tell Reito, I'll be making a appearance shortly ok?"

Tomoe stepped closer towards Shizuru, which I held my breath as I could only watch in horror at the scene that was being played before me.

Tomoe cupped Shizurus cheeks and gently kissed her on her alluring pink lips. My emerald eyes widened in shock as she tried to add more to it. I couldn't tell if Shizuru was kissing back, but I felt my insides wrench. My blood boiled with rage and envy as I watched them both, it was only a few seconds when Tomoe kissed her but Shizuru pushed her away and slapped her hard onto her cheek.

The sound echoed down the corridors as Shizuru spat in venom, "Tomoe that was uncalled for please leave."

Tomoe held her cheek as she winced I then heard her plea. "But please Shizuru I love you please…"

Shizuru eyes looked as if they were blazing with fire as she glared before sighing ad saying, "Tomoe I wont ask you again, go and crawl back to Reito."

I spun on my heels after my legs got some movement back within them, and the shock shook off, I tried to open one of the nearby doors and thankfully it was open.

There was only the moonlight that caressed down upon the floor. Then I could tell it was some sort of study, or private library, due to the shelf full of books.

My finger trailed along the dust covers shelves and books, until one stood from the rest, as it was simply black and untitled.

Trying to fight the urge, I pulled it out after debating with myself, and I flicked a few pages within it to find a picture, oddly enough. Staring at it, and smoothing the creases I saw two families. The picture was slightly damaged to some sort of fire, and my mind kept questioning was it the fire that was set deliberate all those years ago?

Walking more towards the moonlight so I could see. I gazed lovingly at the picture there I was, no more than five years old, holding hands with a younger version of Shizuru. Both of us were in dresses. Mine was a sky blue, whereas Shizurus was pink, and she had a rather charming pink bow tied in her hair. I smiled fondly at her then as y finger trailed the outlines of my blue bunches.

Then my finger caressed lovingly the adults who stood behind me, obviously my parents; sadly all of the copies or any remaining photographs were destroyed in the fire, except one, of when my parents first met.

I tear drop feel from my mask, which I took the liberty in removing and throwing it onto the floor. More tears slid down my cheeks, as I stared at my mother and father. My mother with her round spectacles, smiled happily towards the camera. As my father grinned sheepishly with his hair covering most of his face, the same odd shade of blue that my mother also shared.

I glanced to Shizurus parents both rather charming and quaint. Shizuru's mother possessed the same characteristics she does, elegance, beauty and grace. But her father in his cream coloured tuxedo smirked, rather than smiled as he had one arm around his beloved wife.

My eyes took one last look at our child like figures, when I heard from behind me in the darkened room. "Ara? I forgot that was in there."

I didn't even look at her. But continued to stare at the photo as I said, "so…" 'Go on you know you want to question her, just say it already.'

Growling and mentally thinking, 'shut up Rouge.'

I turned my full attention on Shizuru, who was currently in a Satan red dress.

I shook off any indecent thoughts of her sexually as I categorized it under me being confused. As I spat out towards her, "so did you enjoy it?"

She sighed and said, "Look Natsuki I didn't do that intentionally, I did it because…she would have waited until I was ready, and I wouldn't have a chance to see you."

I snorted and replied sarcastically, "well thank you, I'm flattered."

She approached me glaring as she spat, "don't you dare judge me, I've done so many things for you that you haven't appreciated, and I've always thought of you. You alone. I've wanted to keep you safe, and you come here to mock and judge me!"

She nudged me with her hand within my chest, which made me wince, and I was forced to take a step back. Sighing I said, "fine whatever, but it wasn't pleasant at all when I wanted to see you, and I had to see you lip locking with that Tomoe bitch, ok?"

I watched her nod before taking another step towards me. Now we were so close, our noses could nearly touch as I gazed down, at her.

She gently placed a hand upon my right cheek caressing it within her palm, and she leant forward keeping our foreheads together. Most likely savouring the moment. I was utterly confused, and slightly angry. I gently pushed her back and I demanded, "Shizuru…what exactly is going on, I'm confused…I'm…I'm scared to sleep…I'm seeing things about you and me…I don't know what to believe…are…are they memories Shizuru?"

She sighed at the ruined moment, and attempted a grin most likely for my sake. As she stepped closer, reaching for the forgotten photo within my hand. She jested to it and whispered quietly, "May I?"

I handed it to her, and watched curiously as she smiled sadly at the photo saying, "you know I was three years old in this photo?"

Nodding, I watched her bypass me and walk slowly towards the window. The moonlight flooded her very body, making her skin seem like clouds, simply due to the fact. She seemed so close, yet so far, like clouds.

She folded her arms with the photo beneath her, replying as she turned to me with watery tears. "Natsuki you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment…so you deserve the truth, and not a lie…I've asked Mai, and told myself for all these years, so hopefully you can forgive me?"

My hand turned into a fist and I opened my mouth to say, something. But what could you say when someone told you, that you have been engaged for over eighteen years, and you might have supernatural powers. It's just…unfair?

My eyes closed with aggravation, hoping that the puzzle would fit into my lap. Or that by some miracle a part of me wished for this whole sin cero to disperse, from my very sight. I opened my eyes, as Shizurus footsteps edged closer towards me.

My eyelids fluttered open, and Shizuru was once again a few metres before me, as she said, "please Natsuki I'll promise to answer any questions for you tonight, as long as you promise me one thing?"

I stared at her unthinking, without blinking and utterly transfixed as her fingers creped within my very own, she waited. I could see within her eyes, doubt, worrisome, panic stricken and I chokingly replied, "wh…What is it?"

She half heartily smiled saying, "don't run away."

I nodded, and she leant in. Within a second a light kiss from her lips reached my right cheek. I blushed at her loving gesture, and as she pulled back smiling I asked, "Tell me…is it true were engaged?"

She squeezed me fingers saying, "yes."

I bit my lip that was defiantly something I wanted to confirm, with myself. But from that dream, I already knew that was true. But I needed to hear it form her lips, to confirm it.

"Why did you act oblivious to me, as if you didn't know me. When we met at the club, up until now?"

She smiled replying sweetly, and sadly. "If I showed any sign that I knew you then, saying along the lines were engaged, and we were friends for many, many years. Would you believe me?"

I smirked and shook my head laughing a bit, saying, "no most likely…thank you Shizuru for protecting me but…I need to know, two very important facts before I can even consider my next action, ok?"

I watched her nod, and felt her squeeze my hands reassuringly to confirm my previous request as I said slowly, "Are you…a vampire?"

She closed her eyes and I patiently waited for her reply, as several tears ran down her white glossy like skin, she opened them and it stabbed my heart as her watery eyes continued to fill when she chocked out. "Ye..ss!"

I winced, and remained calm for several moments. As this new information sunk in, it added to my tiresome. To the complicity of how troublesome and complex, my whole life has been so far.

Building up the courage I asked with tears of my own, "does that mean I'm a supernatural being as-well?"

She laughed slightly saying, "yes…but thank you for not running out on me at this point…but we were never quite sure what your power actually was, its keeps growing. Seeing your father Masarus bloodline, had some unusual qualities…such as a wolf companion I believe, or a snake?"

I snorted, which earned me a curious amused look as she continued, "but there again, there was some cases going back generations of seeing possibly into the future, which I know you have...seeing I experienced it many years ago at the dojo."

I nodded and sighed saying, "but this may be all true, why is it that my parents were killed, and yours no longer seem to exist?"

She smirked saying, "well who said their dead?"

I smiled amusedly without passing a comment as I quietly asked, "did you erase my memories and my feelings towards you because…because you loved me?"

She chocked back a cry and leant in hugging me by surprise whispering into my left ear, "I did it to protect the one I loved, so no harm could come to her since my blood ruins through her veins."

I tried to pull her back, to question her. But she tightened her hold. I soon gave up, seeing her strength overruled mine, she gently rubbed the bottom of my back saying, "by that I mean… through our family…I know its hard to grasp but...Masaru your father, and mine were brothers…making us cousins."

I stiffened at this, carefully choosing my words. "So…were engaged and related?"

She nuzzled her head into my neck breathing in my scent which made me automatically caress her golden chestnut hair as she sighed saying, "its easier to grasp as vampires. As it common, even brothers and sisters marry…that's what keeps us pure."

I nodded and continued to caress her hair before saying, "there's one last thing I would like to ask, and hopefully I want you to carry out for me ok?"

She pulled back replying sweetly and lovingly, "anything my Natsuki."

I took several seconds to breath in and out, as her crimson orbs caught the moonlight within them. I said, "I think I'm ready to regain my memories Zuru."

She smiled with new fresh tears, and her eyes closed making her eyelashes flutter.

I stared horrified, as I realised what she was going to do. My eyelids copied hers, as they too closed. Her fingertips brushed my reddening cheeks, as her cold hands finally but gently fitted perfectly against my jaw line. Her sweet, alluring pink honey like lips brushed against mine, which made my heart flutter uncontrollably within my rib cage.

I could feel her slightly warm tears run down my face as suddenly she pushed for more within the kiss. My lips slightly parted and I felt her sharp teeth linger slightly against my bottom lip.

Then without any notice her fanged teeth pierced my bottom lip. Crying out in pain, I could feel my own tears as she sucked the small trickle of blood that oozed from my mouth into hers.

There was so sound but warmth began to flood through my veins, my throat become dry, as her tongue continued to lick the remaining blood from the inside of my mouth. My body grew hot, painfully hot now. I needed to scream at the slow agonizing pain that pierced through my body and limbs, it was as if daggers or pins continued to pierce my skin and continuously stab at my flesh.

I tried to pull back from Shizuru but her grip tightened around me, as her one hand held onto the back of my head, and her right on the bottom of my lower back.

My throat felt dry, the only source of liquid was the remaining blood within my mouth. Swallowing that, my eyes fluttered open to see Shizuru stop to bite her own lip. Making it bleed slightly, and once again with blood trickling down her creamy skin she connected with mine. My mouth was forcefully opened, with her tongue, and she passed her blood within my mouth. Which I was suddenly hungry for, I felt like begging for more. As the sweet succulent liquid crept down my throat, rust tinge to it.

But I parted back screaming in agony, as pink smoke surrounded me. I collapsed to the floor, within Shizurus arms. My eyes were wide open from the shocking continuous pain, and Shizuru cradled me hushing comforting words.

Tears fell from my eyes, as images and hundreds of memories flooded like a tide within my mind. Jumping to one, then another until, I could once again see the current present. All memories gathered and stored, from the past generations, and now, the future.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Natsukis eyes were blazing white as if blind, and I heard a loud howl. Turing my attention to the door I saw green emerald eyes creeping form within the dark towards us. As it stepped into the light its silver like fur glistened, and it bowed creeping closer to Natsukis outreached hand. Skin connected with fur, a connectional bond I could never understand, and I knew that all this time I tried to keep Natsuki safe and unharmed was simply a fairytale. As now awakened from my doing by our blood, of centuries of ancestry knowledge. She would rule with me, and fight Kanzaki Reito, which hopefully now. She stood a chance against, and I would help her crush the very person who killed… her parents.

XxXxXxXxXx

There you go, and that was chapter 9. I think I answered quite a lot, pm me if your confused at all. My next update, I have no idea when I'll get around to doing it. I'm writing Cold Feet if that any consolation to you. Oh:0 Btw on my homepage is my DeviantArt site and I've been painting check it out and tell me what you think of that aswell So review me gals and guysxx J


End file.
